True Sisters
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Takes place after Curse of Princess Ivy. Amber has changed since Sofia joined the family, even if it's been in small ways. What happens when she is called upon to help Sofia through a difficult time? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: This is my first Sofia the First story, so please be kind.

"True Sisters"

Chapter 1

Amber gasped as she watched the scene in front of her. Fire was surrounding a valley below. As she stood on a cliff, she heard someone calling her name.

"Amber! Amber, help me! Please!"  
"Sofia? Sofia, is that you! Where are you?" Amber called back.

"Amber, I'm down here! I can't get out! Please help me!" Sofia cried out.

Amber felt her heart start to race as she realized the trouble her younger sister was in. Glancing around, she tried to figure out how to get down to help Sofia.

"You'll never get to her in time," a female voice taunted.

"Whose there?" Amber demanded.

"You don't have what it takes. You're a selfish princess and you'll never change! That's why we're so much alike."

Amber shook her head. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back. A look of determination crossed her face.

"No I'm not! I'm not like that anymore. I can do this."

"Amber, you can do this," a second female voice said. This one was more encouraging. "Remember what I told you. You need to answer the call. Dare to risk it all. Sofia needs you."

"Amber! Amber, I can't hold on much longer!" Sofia cried out.

"I'm coming!" Amber called back. With that, she started climbing down the cliff side. As she got closer to the bottom, she could see Sofia clearly. As she got a closer look, her heart caught in her throat. Sofia looked hurt! Pushing her fear aside, Amber continued her descent.

"Sofia! Sofia, I'm here. Take my hand!" Amber ordered. She reached out towards her sister.

"I…I can't reach! Amber, I'm scared!" Sofia admitted.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I'm going to help you. But you have to listen to me. Take my hand and I'll pull you up!" Amber insisted.

"I'll try," Sofia reached her left hand out. Once she had a firm grip on Amber's, she used her other hand to start climbing the cliff.

"There you go, you're almost there. Just a few more feet…" Amber coaxed. Before Amber knew it, she was pulling her sister into her arms. "Oh Sofia, don't ever scare me like that again! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thanks to you," Sofia gasped. "You saved me."

"How could I do anything else?" Amber stepped back, bringing Sofia with her. As she went to help her up, she started losing her balance. As she fell forward, she heard Sofia cry her name as she hit the ground below…

*****Present******

Amber gasped as her eyes opened. Glancing around, she sighed with relief when she didn't feel hard ground beneath her. The relief faded as fear took over.

"SOFIA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She could feel tears streaming down her face.

Just then, her bedroom door opened.

"Amber? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom?" Amber asked, glancing up.

"How did you get on the floor?" Her mother knelt down in front of her.

"I…I must have had a bad dream," Amber tearfully answered. "It was awful! Sofia was trapped in this fire and…I have to make sure she's okay." She jumped to her feet. She was about to run out of the room when her mother pulled her back. "Let me go! I have to check on Sofia!" Amber insisted.

"Sweetie, she's fine," her mother assured her.

"Please, I have to see…" Amber's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Amber, sweetheart, you're shaking…" Miranda picked her daughter up and held her close. She carried her over to the bed and sat down with the eleven-year-old in her arms. "Take a deep breath for me." Can you try?"

Amber tried, but it was hard.

"That's my girl. Again?" her mother requested.

"Sofia…I have to…" Amber mumbled tearfully.

"I promise you, she's fine," Miranda assured her. She ran a hand through Amber's golden locks and started rubbing her back.

Just then, someone else joined them.

"Miranda, is everything okay?" a male voice asked.

"We're getting there," Miranda answered her husband.

"What happened to Amber?" he asked. He rushed over to the bed. He was about to take his pride and joy in his arms, but stopped when he saw his wife had everything under control.

"She had a nightmare," Miranda replied. "A really bad one. I'm trying to calm her down."

"Daddy, please….let me check on Sofia…." Amber pleaded. She turned her tear-filled eyes upon her father. He had never denied her anything her whole life.

"Was that who the dream was about?" Roland gently inquired.

"Uh-huh," Amber wiped at her eyes as more tears came. "It was horrible! There was this fa-fire and Sofia…sha-she was trapped and then I fell trying to save her!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay now," her mother soothed, "it was just a dream. Everything's fine. Sofia's okay."

"Miranda, maybe we should let Amber see that Sofia's okay. She's pretty worked up," Roland tried.

"She needs to get back to sleep," Miranda gently rebuffed him. "It's late. I'll stay with her."

"I can't!" Amber whimpered.

"Shh, I won't leave you," her mother comforted.

"I'm too afraid to sleep!" Amber tearfully confessed.

"Would a lullaby help?" she asked.

Amber nodded.

Miranda started to sing one she sung to Sofia from time to time. She wasn't surprised when Amber fell asleep ten minutes later.

"I love you, Amber," Miranda whispered. She kissed her daughters' head while continuing to hold her. She just prayed Amber would have sweet dreams for the rest of the night….

******

Amber awoke the next morning to sun shining in her window. She smiled to herself until a frown took its place. As the details of her dream came back to her, she started to shake. Jumping out of bed, she made her way to Sofia's room. She was surprised to find the door partly closed. That meant Sofia was still asleep. Gently pushing it open, Amber went inside. She went over to Sofia's bed and climbed up. She sat next to her sister and waited for her to wake up. She didn't have to wait long. A little while after she had been sitting there, Sofia's eyes started to open. She made a noise before fully waking up. She blinked twice when she saw who was sitting next to her.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" she asked. She sat up and winced as pain shot through her stomach.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Amber explained. "Are you hungry? Chef Andre made your favorite pancakes."

"A little," Sofia replied. She sat up straighter and winced again.

"Are you okay?" Amber frowned.

"Yeah," Sofia replied.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Amber observed.

"I'm just a little sleepy. I didn't sleep well last night," Sofia admitted.

"How come?" her sister inquired.

Just then, Bailiwick called from down the hallway.

"Sofia! Amber, breakfast!"

"You can tell me after breakfast," Amber got off the bed and lead the way out of the room. She turned to see if Sofia was following her. When she saw her behind her, she smiled. Getting down to the kitchen, Amber sat in her usual seat. She threw worried glances at Sofia every so often.

Sofia tried to eat her strawberry pancakes, but she couldn't eat much.

"So Chef Andre told me that everything is ready for the family day celebration on Saturday," Baileywick announced.

"That's wonderful!" Roland exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" James commented.

"Sofia, are you okay? You usually eat more than that," Miranda frowned over at her younger daughter.

Sofia was about to say she was fine, but winced in pain instead.

"No, I'm not," she admitted.

"What's the matter?" her mother gently inquired.

"My stomach hurts," Sofia admitted.

"Sweetie, come here," her mother beckoned.

Sofia did so. As she stood, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. After it passed, she walked over to her mother.

Miranda frowned as she felt the nine-year-old's forehead.

"You have a fever all right. Go back to bed and I'll be right up with some medicine and water for you."

"Okay," Sofia turned and left in the direction of the stairs.

Amber frowned after her.

"Mother?" she grabbed Miranda's attention.

"Yes, Amber?"

"Is Sofia going to be okay?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. It's probably a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"I hope you're right," Amber muttered.

Miranda patted Amber's shoulder as she passed her seat.

"I'm sure of it," with that, she went to tend to her sick child.

Amber sat there, gazing after her mother worriedly. She wasn't so sure herself.


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 2

Sofia winced as she tried to get comfortable. She was feeling worse by the minute. What was wrong with her? She glanced up when she heard someone enter her room. She sighed with relief when she saw it was her mother.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go. Let's see…" with that, she stuck a thermometer underneath Sofia's tongue. She sat down next to her daughter and started stroking her hair. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, sweetie."

Sofia nodded.

Taking the thermometer out a few minutes later, Miranda frowned down at the results.

"Wow! You do have a high fever. Its 101.2 degrees. We need to get it down. Can you sit up for me? Just a little bit," she assured her.

"Okay," Sofia tried even though she was in pain.

"That's my girl. Okay, here you go…" she held a cup of water to her daughter's lips.

Sofia took a few sips and lay back down.

"Mom, it really hurts!" she cried.

"I know, honey. When did it start?"

"Last night," Sofia admitted.

"Sofia, why didn't you come and get your father or me right away?" her mother gently chided.

"It wasn't that bad," she answered.

Miranda sighed. She chose to let it go.

"You need to drink this," she held out a cup of medicine to Sofia.

"Okay," Sofia tried her best to drink the whole thing. Swallowing the last two sips, she felt her stomach twist. Lying back down, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Just try to rest," her mother soothed.

"Okay," Sofia mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," her mother gave her a kiss and continued to stroke her hair.

Sofia had been resting for a little while when her eyes suddenly flew open. She sat up quickly, causing pain to rip through her stomach.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

Sofia couldn't answer right away. Jumping off the bed, she ran for her bathroom. Getting there, she was a few feet away from the toilet when she collapsed to her knees. Doubling over, she threw up on the floor.

"Oh honey…" Miranda put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" Sofia cried.

"No, you don't have to say you're sorry. You're sick. It's not your fault. We can clean it up. Let's focus on you right now. Can I tuck you back in?"

Sofia nodded. As her mother went to lift her up, she shook her head. As her stomach twisted, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She suddenly felt something being slipped underneath of her chin. She allowed her mother to pull her hand away.

"its okay, that's it…just get it up…you'll feel better soon…." Miranda soothed. She hated seeing any of her children sick.

"Mom, I feel awful!" Sofia whimpered.  
"I know you do, I know," her mother soothed.

Sofia let her mother pick her up once her stomach calmed down. She tried to get comfortable again after her mother tucked her in, but it wasn't easy. She heard her mother leave the room and return a minute later. It wasn't long before she heard her father join them.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good. She's in pain and she started throwing up a few minutes ago. She has a fever too. It's probably just a twenty-four to forty-eight hour bug. I have her."

"Miranda, we're in this together. Sofia's my daughter too. Let me help her. I have to learn what works for her in case it happens while you're away. Besides, Amber needs you."

"What's wrong?" Miranda frowned.

"She and James had an argument. It wasn't bad, but Amber ran off crying, really crying. I think she's worried about Sofia."

"Okay. Let me make sure Sofia's gonna be okay and I'll go see her."

"Mom, I'll be fine. Dad can take care of me. Go make sure Amber's okay," Sofia softly pleaded.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yes," her daughter replied. "Tell Amber I'm going to be fine."

"I love you," Miranda bent down and kissed Sofia's forehead. She was rewarded by her daughter's arms coming around her neck for a hug. She hugged back and then pulled away.

"Are you thirsty?" Roland asked once his wife left. "Baileywick made you some of your favorite tea."  
"No," Sofia replied. "I'm just really tired. Is it okay if I take a nap?"

"Of course. I'll stay with you," her father assured her, "sweet dreams, honey. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Sofia mumbled as she drifted off. All she wanted was for her stomach to stop hurting.

******

Meanwhile, Miranda knocked on Amber's bedroom door.

"James, goa way!" Amber cried.

"Amber, it's me," her mother announced.

"You should be helping Sofia," Amber wiped at her eyes as she spoke, "I'll be fine. James just got me mad."

"Amber…" Miranda came over to the bed and sat next to the eleven-year-old. She was surprised when Amber crawled into her lap. She had never done that before. Instead of commenting on it, Miranda concentrated on helping her feel better. She reminded herself that Amber and James lost their biological mother at an early age. Therefore, Amber missed out on cuddle time with her and some of the other things that came with having a Mom as a little girl. Pulling her close, she started running a hand through her hair. "You know I love you all the same, right? I don't love Sofia more than you."

"I know," Amber softly assured her. "Is she really going to be okay?"

"You two did get closer," Miranda mused more to herself than Amber.

"Yeah, we have," Amber answered.

"She'll be fine. She just has a stomach bug. Your father's with her now."

"Okay," Amber said.

"So do you wanna tell me about what happened between you and James?" her mother asked.

"It was nothing," Amber tried.

"Amber. We both know that's not true. You don't cry for no reason. And usually not over a fight with your siblings."

Amber sighed.

"If you really don't wanna talk about it, I'll respect that. But you might feel better if you do," her mother coaxed.

"Okay. James said I was worrying too much about Sofia. I mean he cares that she's sick, but he said it wasn't a big deal."

Miranda nodded.

"You know he didn't mean anything by it, right? And he's right about her being okay."

"It's just that after that dream I had…I just…and everything we've been through together…"

"Like what?" her mother asked.

"We've just had some adventures together that's all," Amber said evasively.

"Were they fun?" her mother inquired.

"Mostly," Amber admitted.

Miranda smiled, despite the situation. She spent a little more time with Amber before going to check on Sofia. She found her younger daughter fast asleep. Roland was sitting on the bed, holding her. Sofia's head was resting against his chest as his free hand combed through her hair.

"This would be a cute sight if she wasn't sick," Miranda whispered.

Roland glanced up and smiled a little.

"I know what you mean. She fell asleep twenty minutes ago. How's Amber?"

"Better. We talked and had a cuddle. She's just worried about this little one here," Miranda told him. Taking a seat on Sofia's other side, she smoothed a few strands of hair out of their daughter's face.

Just then, Baileywick entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you three, but King Madness has arrived. He insists on speaking with you about the celebration."

"Did you tell him one of our children is sick?" Roland asked.

"Yes, but he insisted," Baileywick frowned.

"You go on honey," Miranda held her arms out, "I'll take Sofia."

"Okay," Roland sighed, but gently handed their daughter over.

Sofia stirred a little, but relaxed the minute she felt her mother holding her.

"Shh, Sofia, sweetie, it's okay. I have you," Miranda soothed.

Sofia settled down a minute later.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Roland kissed Sofia's cheek, stood and left the room.

"Is there anything you or Sofia need?" Baileywick asked.

"Maybe some more water," Miranda requested, "please? Thanks, Baileywick."

"Not at all, You're Majesty." He left and returned with the beverage. Setting it on the table, he went to see if King Roland needed any help.

"I hope you feel better soon, honey. I love you," Miranda whispered as she glanced down at her daughter. With that, she got comfortable and prepared herself for a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 3

Sofia awoke a few hours later to find the sky darkening outside. She was surprised to discover she had slept nearly the whole day away. Sitting up, she was relieved to find her stomach didn't hurt as badly as before. She was about to try standing when her bedroom door opened and her mother's voice met her ears.

"Honey, you're awake. How do you feel?" she came over and sat down next to her daughter. Feeling her forehead, she smiled. "You're not warm anymore."

"I'm feeling a little bit better. My stomach doesn't hurt as much," Sofia revealed.

"I'm glad. And I know Amber will be glad to hear that too. She's really been worried about you," her mother informed her.

Sofia frowned.

"Do you feel well enough to attend the celebration tonight? It's a small one to kick off summer vacation. It was Amber's idea. Some of your classmates are coming."

Sofia nodded. She had to think for a minute. It was then that it came back to her.

"Okay. I guess I'm up or it," she replied.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"I'm positive. And if I start feeling bad, I'll let you or Dad know. I promise."

"That's my girl," her mother hugged her before leaving her to get ready.

Selecting a purple and blue dress, Sofia changed. She got a drink of water before letting her mother style her hair. Once that was done, she followed her mother downstairs. Entering the dining room, Sofia heard someone shriek before a figure nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Sofia! I'm so glad you're okay. You are feeling better, aren't you?" Amber's uncertain tone made Sofia frown.

"A little bit," Sofia replied. She hugged back before stepping a few inches away.

"Are you coming to the celebration?" her sister asked.

"Uh-huh," Sofia replied.

"Brilliant!" James commented from just behind them. He turned to Amber. "See? I told you she would be okay. Sof can handle anything. Give me five," he turned back to his younger sister and the two slapped palms.

Sofia smiled, despite still being in pain. James was awesome.

"All right, is everyone ready to go?" Baileywick asked. He did a double take when he saw Sofia standing next to Amber. "Sofia, I'm glad to see you out and about again. Are you feeling better?"

"Thanks, Baileywick. A little," she said.

Baileywick smiled at her.

"I'll be right back," Amber announced suddenly. "I have to switch my necklace. The blue one Mom got me goes better with my outfit."

James groaned.

Sofia just smiled to herself. She suddenly winced as a sharp pain hit her stomach. The funny thing was, it only hurt on the right side where before it had been in the middle. She tried to act normal so her family wouldn't worry. Thinking water would help, she turned to her parents and Baileywick.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink," with that, she left in the direction of the bathroom. Getting inside, she took a deep breath as the dizziness returned. It wasn't long before someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" she asked as strongly as she could.

"It's me," Amber's voice replied, "is everything okay?"

"No," Sofia admitted.

"Is it okay if I come in?" her sister asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Amber stepped into the bathroom a minute later. Closing the door, she was at her sister's side in seconds.

"What's wrong? You're not really feeling better, are you?"

Sofia hesitated. She didn't want to ruin her sister's party.

"Sofia, please, talk to me. You can tell me the truth," Amber gently reminded her.

Sofia sighed.

"I do feel better, but I'm still hurting. I know how much this party means to you. We've been planning it for six months…" her voice trailed off as she winced again.

Amber rested a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Sofia, you're more important than a party."

"What did you just say?" Sofia gasped in surprise this time. She never thought Amber would ever say something like that.

"I said…you're more important than a party. I want you to feel better. If you're not up for going then…" she gulped as the rest of the sentence left her mouth, "...then I won't go either. I'll stay and make sure you're all right."

"Amber, that's really nice of you. I know how excited you are for tonight. I don't want you to miss it because of me. Mom can stay back and take care of me or Baileywick. He's staying here. But I think I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Amber locked gazes with the brunette princess.

"I'm pretty sure," Sofia hedged.

"Okay. How about this. We'll go, but if you start feeling worse, tell me and we'll come back home. I mean it," Amber insisted.

"Okay," Sofia agreed.

Amber sighed with relief and guided Sofia back to their parents.

"Is everything okay?" their mother asked.

"Yeah," Amber replied. "Ready to go?"

"I am!" James announced. "Let's get there before all the food's gone."

"Oh James!" Amber raised her eyebrows. Even though her tone was exasperated, she was smiling.

During the carriage ride to the hall where the party was being held, Amber stole worried glances at her sister. Sofia was doing okay, but every so often she would put a hand to her stomach and whimper.

When they arrived, Amber made an excuse and left to find a bathroom.

"Sofia, why don't you come with me," she suggested, "your hair needs a touch up."

Sofia nodded and followed her sister. She winced in pain as they entered the bathroom.

"You really didn't come in here to do my hair, did you?" Sofia asked as she winced again.

"No," Amber admitted. "Are you really okay being here?"

"Yeah," Sofia replied. "I told you I would tell you if I need to go back home."

"Okay," Amber sighed.

"Come on, let's get back out there. Hildegard and Cleo are probably wondering what happened to us," Sofia quipped.

Amber nodded. She led her sister out of the bathroom. Getting back to their parents, she assured them everything was okay. She led Sofia over to a table where her fore mentioned friends were, along with Vivian.

"Hey Sofia!" Vivian greeted. She gave her a hug and Sofia hugged back.

"Hi," she replied.

"Amber, you have to see the new dress Princess Mae is wearing!" Hildegard squealed.

"Okay, but I can't be too long," Amber turned to her sister, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Sofia replied. "Go on."

"Okay," with that, Amber let Hildegard lead her over to another student from their class.

Vivian raised her eyebrows in confusion once Amber was gone.

"Amber's actually hanging out with you?" she asked.

Sofia nodded. She understood the way her friend had meant it, so she didn't take it personally.

"So what's Crackle up to?" Sofia asked.

"Nothing much. She wanted to come, but I told her we'd visit you on Saturday."

"That sounds good," Sofia winced as she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Vivian frowned at her friend.

"Yeah," Sofia replied.

Just then, a waiter came by and set a tray of snacks down at their table.

"Thank you," Sofia managed to say. She glanced down at the assorted treats. Even the sight of food was making her stomach gurgle. She took a small pumpkin pastry and bit into it. She ate less than half before her stomach protested.

"I'll be right back," with that, she jumped up and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Where are you going!" Vivian called after her.

"I need to find Amber!" Sofia rounded a corner. She searched for her sister for as long as she could before the pain seemed to double. Spotting a bathroom to her left, she ran inside.

It wasn't long before Amber returned. She frowned when she noticed Sofia wasn't there.

"Vivian, where did Sofia go?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "She just told me she needed to find you."

Amber nodded. Frowning, she went to find James. She found her brother eating and talking with Zander. She made a disgusted face when she heard him talk with his mouthful.

"James, ewww! That's disgusting!" she declared in greeting.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Swallowing, he put another cookie in his mouth.

"Have you seen Sofia?" Amber asked.

"The last time I saw her, she was talking to Vivian. She didn't come over here." He frowned before adding, "Do you think she's okay?"

"That's what I need to find out," Amber turned and went in the direction of the bathroom. Hearing soft sobs on the other side, she opened the door and went inside. The sight she found made the fear return from her nightmare. Sofia was curled in a ball against the far wall, tears streaming down her face. Amber was at her side in seconds. "Sofia! What happened?" she asked.

Sofia glanced up. When she saw Amber kneeling in front of her, she frowned.

"Amber…I…I know you want to stay, but I…" she winced again.

"Do you wanna go home?" Amber asked.

Sofia nodded.

"I'm sorry-" she started, but her sister cut her off.

"Sofia, it's okay. I told you to tell me if you felt bad and we would go back home."

"But you'll miss the party."

"I want you to feel better," Amber countered.

"Thank you," sofia whispered as tears of pain, mixed with gratitude gathered in her eyes.

Amber gave her sister a small hug before leading her out of the bathroom. She found James still hanging out with Zander.

"James, Sofia and I are going back home. She's feeling bad again. She needs rest."

"Okay. I hope you feel better, Sof," he sincerely said.

"Thanks," Sofia mumbled.

James hesitated.

"You won't hate me if I stay, will you?"

"Of course not!" Sofia exclaimed. "Stay, have fun. You deserve it. I'll be okay."

"Thanks!" with that, he ran off.

Amber shook her head. She was interrupted by Sofia letting out a sudden cry of pain and almost falling to her knees.

"It's okay…come on, let's get you out of here," with that, Amber lead Sofia over to one of the guards at the front door. She explained what was going on. It wasn't long before Miranda joined them.

"Amber, Sofia, what's going on?"

"Sofia needs to go home," Amber told their mother.

Miranda turned her attention to her younger daughter.

"Are you feeling bad again?"

"Yeah. Mom, it's really hurting and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay, let me tell your father what's going on and we'll go back home."

"Amber, I'm really sorry," Sofia apologized again. "I know you were having a good time and Hildegard was in the middle of telling you a story…"

"I've heard the story before. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't having a good time because I was worried about you."

"You were?" Sofia was taken aback.

Amber nodded. She was about to say something else when their mother returned.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go," with that, she gently lifted Sofia up and carried her out to the carriage.

"I'm coming too!" Amber followed them out.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked. "You can stay. Daddy's still there."

"I know. I want to make sure Sofia's all right," Amber explained. She got into the carriage and rested a hand on Sofia's right shoulder.

Miranda nodded.

"Okay."

Arriving home, Miranda tucked Sofia in bed. She got her a bucket and a glass of water. She also got her some medicine for her stomachache. Once Sofia took it, she tried her best to sleep.

"Do you want me to stay?" Amber offered.

"Only if you want to," Sofia softly said.

"I do," her sister insisted.

"Okay," with that, Sofia drifted off to sleep.

Amber sighed as she watched her sister sleep fitfully. Something told her it was going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 4

Sofia's eyes opened much later that night. It took her a minute to figure out what had woken her. As she felt pain rip through her stomach, she realized what it was pretty quickly. She let out a whimper before trying to curl up to stop the pain. A gentle hand on her right shoulder stopped her.

"No, sweetheart, you need to lay straight."

"Mom?" Sofia whimpered before swallowing hard.

"I'm right here, honey. You've been whimpering in your sleep for the past hour. I got worried, so we called the castle physician to come have a look. She won't hurt you. She's just going to take a look," her mother assured her.

"I know. Where's Amber?" Sofia glanced around and noticed her older sister wasn't there.

"She's in bed. It's really late," her mother revealed.

Sofia nodded. She was about to say something else when her stomach twisted without warning. Before she knew what had happened, she had thrown up everywhere. As she repeated the action, she felt her mother slip something underneath of her chin. Once her stomach calmed down, Sofia felt her mother lift her up.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she gently said. With that, she carried her to her bathroom. She left and returned a few minutes later. Sofia watched her mother set a fresh pair of pj's on the sink. After that, her mother drew a bath for her.

"Mom, I'm really sorry," Sofia tearfully apologized.

"Honey, it's okay. You couldn't help it. We're going to figure this out, I promise. Now, let's get you in a nice, warm bath."

As Sofia felt the water make contact with her skin, she relaxed for the first time in the last day or so. Her stomach still hurt, but the pain wasn't as sharp.

"Are you okay in there?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Sofia replied. "The water's helping my stomach pain."

"I'm glad," her mother ran a hand through her hair. She took her daughter's temperature and was relieved to discover her fever hadn't come back.

Twenty-minutes later, Sofia felt her mother lift her out of the tub.

"Mom, can I stay in just a little longer? It really helped. Please?"

Miranda glanced down and saw the pain in her daughter's Safire eyes. It broke her heart to see her like this.

"Five more minutes, but then we need to get you changed before Dr. Hartfield shows up."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. Despite this, she whimpered when her mother lifted her out ten minutes later.

"Shh, shh, I know, sweetie, I know," her mother soothed.

Once Sofia was changed and back in bed, her mother sat down next to her.

It wasn't long before Baileywick entered the room.

"The physician is here," he announced.

"Thank you Baileywick. You can go back to bed," Miranda told him, "we'll be okay."

"Okay," with that, he left the room.

A minute or so later, a woman with kind brown eyes and brown hair entered.

"Thank you so much for coming," Miranda said. "I'm sorry we had to call you so late."

Dr. Hartfield shook her head.

"Don't apologize, You're Majesty. It's all part of my job."

"Sofia's been having stomach pain for the past day or so. She's had a fever off and on, although it appears to be gone now. She's also been vomiting and unable to keep anything down," Miranda explained.

"I see. Okay, I'll see what I can do," she turned her attention to Sofia. "Hello, Sofia. I'm Dr. Hartfield. Or you can just call me by my first name if you like. It's Emily."

"That's pretty," Sofia whispered.

"Thanks. Is it okay if I take a look at your stomach?" Dr. Hartfield asked.

"Uh-huh," Sofia replied.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," with that, she started her examination. "Let me know when I get to the spot where it hurts the most."

"Right there!" Sofia cried out as Emily got to the middle.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Emily apologized.

"I know," Sofia assured her.

"What do you think is wrong?" Miranda asked.

Dr. Hartfield shrugged.

"It looks like Sofia just has a normal stomach bug. I am concerned with her not being able to drink anything."

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best if I'm able to keep a close eye on her for the rest of the night. I also think she might benefit if I start an IV."

Sofia's eyes widened at the prospect of a needle. She hated them. She reached her right hand out towards her mother and she gave her what she needed.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," her mother assured her.

"Do you have to do this?" Sofia asked, her tone fearful.

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Hartfield frowned. "I promise it won't hurt much. And you'll feel a little better once you have some fluids in you. I'll be right back."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Sofia asked her mother.

"Not for a second," she promised.

Sofia nodded.

Dr. Hartfield returned a few minutes later. She stood next to Sofia's bed and prepared to do the small procedure.

"Can you make a fist for me?" she gently requested of the nine-year-old.

Sofia did so.

"Thatta girl. I'm just going to look for now," she explained.

"Okay," Sofia whispered.

It didn't take Dr. Hartfield long to find what she was looking for.

"Got it. Now, you're going to feel something cold swipe across your arm. I'll let you know when I'm gonna stick the needle in."

Sofia nodded. She winced as the cold thing hit her arm.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go. 1, 2, 3…" with that, Dr. Hartfield stuck the needle in.

Sofia whimpered, but that was it. To her surprise, she didn't feel it much.

"It's in," Emily informed her. "Now I'm going to give you some medicine to hopefully help your stomach feel better. It'll take a few minutes to work."

Sofia nodded. She squeezed her mother's hand as Emily did her job.

"I need you to let me know if it starts to work," Emily explained.

"Okay," Sofia mumbled, "I will."

Miranda sighed. She could tell Sofia was exhausted.

"Just try to sleep, honey," she encouraged.

"I'll try," Sofia softly said. It didn't take her long to drift off.

*****

The next morning, Sofia awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She squeezed her eyes shut at the brightness of the sun. Slowly opening them again, she cried out as her stomach throbbed.

"Sofia, shh, it's okay. I didn't leave you," her mother assured her.

"Mom, it still hurts!" Sofia cried.

"Did the medicine Emily give you help at all?" her mother asked.

"No," her daughter replied. "Mom, I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as her stomach twisted. She suddenly felt the bucket being placed underneath of her chin. Once her stomach calmed down, she laid back down.

Just then, Amber joined them.

"Hey. Daddy wanted me to tell you…what's wrong with Sofia?" she rushed to her sister's side.

"She's still in pain. Amber, be careful," her mother advised.

Amber nodded. It was then that she glanced down and saw the IV in her sister's right arm. She glanced up at her mother for answers. If Sofia was sick enough to need one of those, it was bad.

"It's just until Sofia can drink something and keep it down," Miranda assured her eldest daughter.

Amber nodded.

Just then, Emily returned.

"Hi, Princess Amber," she greeted.

"Hi," Amber greeted in return. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help your sister," Emily replied. She patted Amber's shoulder before turning her attention to Sofia. "Sofia, did the medicine help?"

"No!" Sofia whimpered.

Emily sighed.

"Is the pain worse?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Sofia gritted out. She grabbed Amber's hand and squeezed.

"It's okay, I'm here," Amber soothed.

"I'm going to take another look," Emily decided. She gently proceeded to do so. "Is it hurting in the same spot?"

"No. It's more to the right!" Sofia cried.

Emily frowned in worry as she finished what she was doing. Turning to Miranda, she announced, "I don't want to scare any of you, but this just got a little more serious. We need to get Sofia to the hospital."

"What!" Sofia, Amber and Miranda exclaimed in unison.

"Mom, please, don't make me," Sofia begged.

Amber blinked hard to keep from crying. She had to be strong for her sister. Still, it was hard for her to see Sofia like this. She had never seen Sofia this scared before.

"Why?" Amber blurted.

Emily sighed.

"She might have Appendicitis. If I'm right, she needs it out as soon as possible to prevent infection."

"I'll go tell her father what's going on. I'll be right back," Miranda stood, bent down and gave Sofia a hug. Straightening up, she left.

"Amber," Sofia turned to her older sister. She choked back a sob as she continued speaking, "I…I'm scared! I've never had an operation before."

"I know," Amber gave her a gentle hug, "it's okay to be afraid. But Dr. Hartfield's one of the best doctors in the whole kingdom. She'll make you feel better. And I won't leave you until I have to."

"Ya-you promise?" Sofia tearfully asked.

Amber gulped.

"I promise," she said earnestly. Gazing into her sister's fearful, tear-filled eyes, she hoped she would be able to keep it…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 5

Sofia held tightly to Amber's hand during the ride to the hospital. Once inside, she continued squeezing her sister's hand while Dr. Hartfield got her set up in a room. She explained she would be back.

"Sofia, it's okay. I'm not leaving you until I have to," Amber comforted.

Sofia nodded as she let out a sob of fear.

"Amber, I need to ask you something," she said.

"What is it?" her older sister inquired.

Sofia was about to reply when Dr. Hartfield returned.

"Sofia, honey, we need to get a picture of your stomach to see what's going on. It won't hurt much. Amber can come with you. She can't be with you while the picture is taken, but it won't take long."

"Okay," Sofia said. She squeezed Amber's hand as they entered another room. Letting go when she had to, Sofia prayed the thing Emily had called an x-ray wouldn't take long. Sooner than she thought, she was reunited with her older sister once again.

"See?" Emily smiled at her. "Now we're going to take you back to your room and we'll figure this out."

Sofia glanced at Amber with fear in her eyes as she was wheeled back to the first room.

"What were you going to ask me?" Amber asked.

Sofia shook her head.

"Never mind. You won't feel comfortable and they probably won't let you anyway."

"Sofia, please, talk to me," Amber gently squeezed her younger sister's hand.

"Jade told me that when she had her tonsils out, they only let one person stay with her before it. Would you…" her voice trailed off and she turned away, sure Amber was going to say no.

Amber was taken aback by her sister's request.

"You want me to stay with you?" she asked. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Mom or Daddy?"

"I'm sure," her sister insisted. "You've been helping me since everything started. I'll understand if you don't want to. You've done so much for me already."

Amber shook her head, which Sofia mistaken for refusal.

"It's okay. Mom can do it. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," she assured her just as more pain hit her stomach. She cried out again, squeezing Amber's hand in the process. After the pain stopped, she asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't," Amber softly replied. She blinked back tears. Here her sister was in pain, facing possible surgery and she was worried about hurting her. As Amber gathered her thoughts together, she heard Rapunzel's words from a few months ago in her head.

""If you truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes…to make up for your deeds and prove you've grown, try putting other's needs before your own…"

Taking a deep breath, Amber made up her mind. "You really want me to stay with you?"

"Please? Only if you want to," Sofia told her. "I trust you to keep me calm."

"Okay," Amber declared, "I'll do it."

"I won't be upset with you if you change your mind," her younger sister assured her.

"I know. But I won't. I want to help you all the way. Besides, I know you would do the same for me. You have done the same for me. Remember the butterfly costume last Halloween?"

"Yeah," Sofia managed a small smile at the memory.

Just then, Dr. Hartfield returned, along with their mother.

"Mom," Sofia held up her arms and her mother wasted no time in giving her a hug and kiss.

"Sofia, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Your father got a little lost finding where they took you after we arrived and then James wandered off to find a snack…"

"It's okay," her younger daughter said. She turned to Dr. Hartfield. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm afraid your Appendix has to come out," Emily gently revealed.

Sofia turned to her mother.

"Mom, isn't there another way?" her voice was trembling, breaking her mother and sister's hearts.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, there isn't," her mother gently informed her.

As the news sunk in, Sofia broke down in tears. But instead of reaching for her mother, she turned around and buried her face in Amber's shoulder.

Amber was startled, but got over it quickly and hugged her sister.

"Shh, shh, it's okay to be afraid. I'm right here, so is Mom."

Sofia just continued to cry, clinging to Amber as though her world was crashing down around her.

Just then, Roland joined them. He had left James with Baileywick. He frowned when he saw the state his youngest daughter was in. He went to rest a hand on her shoulder, but his wife stopped him.

"Give her a few minutes. She's just really upset. Amber's got it under control."

Roland nodded, even though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What happened?" he frowned as he indicated their younger daughter.

"Sofia needs her Appendix removed," Miranda explained.

Roland gasped.

"We'll take good care of her You're Majesty's," Dr. Hartfield assured the royal couple.

"I know you will," Roland replied.

Sighing, Miranda approached their two daughters. She ran a hand through Sofia's hair, relieved when her little girl didn't push her away.

"Sofia, only one person can stay with you until Dr. Hartfield takes you in for surgery. Who do you want? Me or Daddy?"

Sofia lifted her head from Amber's shoulder and faced her mother. She made an effort to calm down as she answered the question.

"Actually, Mom, is it okay if Amber stays with me?" she asked. She gazed anxiously between her two parents.

"Amber?" Roland tried not to sound as surprised as he felt.

"Please?" Sofia begged. She could feel a new set of tears starting.

"Sofia, it's okay," Amber whispered in her ear. She wrapped an arm around her in support.

Miranda exchanged a look with her husband before leaning over and hissing in his left ear, "Just go with it." She frowned when she realized Sofia was getting more worked up by the second.

"Are you sure?" Roland asked.

"Yes," Sofia shakily replied. "Please, Dad?"

"I don't know…" her father hesitated.

"Please!" Sofia whimpered.

Amber took over the fight when she saw how upset it was making her sister.

"Daddy, please let me do this. I want to help Sofia."

Roland finally nodded when he saw the determined look in his eldest child's eyes.

"Okay. As long as you listen to Dr. Hartfield and don't say anything to upset Sofia."

"I promise," Amber earnestly said.

"Thank you," Sofia whispered as more tears of fear fell.

Miranda gave Sofia a hug. She could feel her heart breaking seeing her daughter in so much emotional and physical pain.

"It's going to be okay, honey. We'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Sofia softly replied.

"We need to ask Dr. Hartfield about this," Roland spoke up.

Miranda nodded in agreement.

Dr. Hartfield joined them a few minutes later.

"Dr. Hartfield, we had something to ask you," Miranda started.

"Okay. What's up?" she asked. While she waited for the Queen to continue, she turned to Sofia. "I'm going to give you some medicine to relax you. If you start feeling like you're gonna throw up, just tell your parents or me."

"Okay," Sofia whispered.

"It might burn a little bit," she forewarned her. "1, 2, 3…" with that, she injected the relaxer into the IV.

Sofia gasped as her arm started to burn. She let out a sob, followed by another as the sensation continued.

"Shh, I know it hurts. Take a deep breath for me," Amber instructed her sister.

Sofia tried, but it wasn't easy. She succeeded the second time around.

"Again," her older sister insisted.

Sofia complied.

"That's it…shh, it's okay, it's okay…" Amber continued to comfort her sister to the best of her ability.

"It burns!" Sofia sobbed.

"I know it does. Look at me," Amber instructed.

Sofia did so as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Miranda looked on in amazement at the level of compassion Amber was displaying.

"Rollie, look at what Amber's doing. Can you honestly deny Sofia that right now?"

Roland shook his head.

"You need to trust Amber. They've grown closer over the last year and a half," Miranda assured him.

"I guess you're right," he admitted.

"What did you need to ask me?" Dr. Hartfield asked, turning to Miranda.

"Sofia wanted Amber to stay with her until she goes in. Is that okay?"  
Dr. Hartfield thought for a minute.

"Let me go ask the head nurse on call."

Miranda nodded.

It wasn't long before Dr. Hartfield returned.

"She said it's fine. Usually we only allow parents or guardians to stay, but we'll make an exception this time."

Amber spoke up just then.

"May I go in with her until she falls asleep?"

Dr. Hartfield nodded.

"That's fine with me. I'll bring you back out to your parents until Sofia wakes up once she's asleep."

"Thank you so much for all your kindness," Miranda sincerely said.

"It's my pleasure," Dr. Hartfield replied.

Before Sofia knew it, it was time for her operation.

"Sofia, it's time to go in now," Emily gently informed her.

Sofia swallowed hard from fear, but nodded.

Roland got to her first. He kissed the top of Sofia's head. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too," Sofia tearfully replied. She returned his hug the best she could.

"We'll be here after you wake up," her mother assured her. "I love you, honey."

Sofia buried her face in her mother's shoulder for a minute or so, breathing in the familiar scent of her rose and lavender perfume. Pulling away, Sofia let Dr. Hartfield help her lie down. She reached her free hand out for Amber's and her sister responded in kind.

"it's okay, Sofia. I'm right here," Amber comforted.

"Sofia, I need you to sit up for one sec," Dr. Hartfield gently requested.

"Okay," Sofia did so with Amber's help. When she felt Emily start to take her amulet off, she frowned in confusion. "Emily, what are you doing? Stop!"

"I have to take it off. Jewelry isn't allowed in the procedure room," Emily explained. "I promise you'll get it back after you wake up."

"I'll hold onto it for you," Amber volunteered. Gulping, she added, "I'll keep it safe for you. I promise I won't use it this time. I've learned my lesson."

Sofia slowly nodded. She let Amber pocket her beloved necklace. She just prayed she wasn't making another mistake…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 6

Sofia squeezed Amber's hand as the doors to the procedure room closed behind them. She swallowed hard as the bed stopped. Sitting up the first chance she got, she buried her face in Amber's chest.

Amber wrapped an arm around her little sister, hugging her without making her grip too tight.

"I'm really scared!" Sofia whimpered.

"I know you are," Amber ran a hand through her sister's hair. She noticed her tiara was gone. She figured their parents had it. "I'm not leaving you until I have to."

Sofia nodded as more tears flowed.

"Sofia, honey," Emily spoke gently to her.

Sofia nodded to show her she was listening, but she didn't turn to face her.

Emily took it in stride.

"I need to put your hair up so its' out of the way."

Sofia shook her head.

"Sweetie, we don't want it to get tangled in the IV wires," she explained.

"Will you let me do it?" Amber asked.

Sofia thought for a minute before nodding. She pulled out of her sister's arms and turned slightly so the older girl had access to her hair.

Amber put her hand in her pocket and frowned.

"I don't have any extra hair ribbons. I usually keep a few in my pocket. I Guess we left so fast I forgot."

"That's okay, Amber. I'll be right back," with that, one of the nurses' left.

"Wait, I got it!" Reaching around, Amber undid her own hair style. Extending her hands, she gently pulled her sister's hair into a ponytail. Feeling her jump a little, she assured her. "Sofia, it's okay. It's just me."

Sofia relaxed when she felt her sister's touch. She allowed her to put her hair back.

"There you go," she declared.

Feeling the familiar golden and pink glittery butterfly hair clip in her hair, Sofia turned to face her sister.

"Amber, this is your favorite clip…" her voice trailed off in amazement.

"I know. But you need it more than I do," Amber declared.

"Thanks," Sofia softly replied.

Amber nodded just as Dr. Hartfield returned. She smiled when she saw what Amber had done.

"Great job, sweetie."

"Is it okay?" Amber asked.

"That's perfect," Emily confirmed. She turned her attention to Sofia. "Sofia, you need to lay down now."

Sofia shook her head. She resumed her earlier position and grabbed onto Amber's shoulder.

Amber winced at the grip, but didn't comment.

"Sofia, it's okay. I'm not leaving just yet. You need to do this. Do it for me?" she bargained.

Sofia reluctantly obeyed.

"That's it," Amber soothed. She reached out and pushed a few stray loose hairs out of her sister's face. Moving her hand down to her shoulder, she started rubbing it.

Emily came alongside Sofia on her left where her IV was.

"Sweetie, I'm going to give you the medicine to make you sleepy. Don't be afraid when you start feeling tired. You need to let yourself fall asleep," she gently explained.

"Amber!" Sofia sat up suddenly as her stomach twisted. She swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" Amber's voice and eyes were full of concern.

"I'm gonna throw…" Sofia's voice trailed off as the feeling grew. She felt someone slip a bucket underneath of her chin. She could feel Amber's arm around her, steadying her. Once her stomach calmed down, she was about to lie back down with her sister's help when she stopped. Trying to lean towards the bucket again, she braced herself for what she thought was going to happen.

"Sofia, come here," Amber gently ordered.

"Amber, I…I'm gonna throw up again!" Sofia cried desperately.

"I know you don't feel good, but you need to listen to me. its okay, come here," this time, Amber was successful in her task. She gently pulled Sofia into her arms. Staying as still as she could, she started stroking Sofia's hair.

"Amber, I really feel…" Sofia let out a whimper as her stomach twisted.

"Shh, don't talk," her sister gently, but firmly ordered. "We're just going to sit here. Close your eyes."

"Amber, I…" Sofia tried again.

"Shh, shh…" Amber insisted. She continued stroking her sister's hair, hoping it would calm her down. "That's it…I'm right here," a few minutes later, Sofia's stomach relaxed and she was able to lie back down. "You need to listen to Dr. Hartfield. You'll feel better soon. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ya-you promise?" Sofia asked just as her arm started to burn. She let out a cry of pain that almost brought tears to Amber's eyes.

"I promise," Amber softly assured her.

"It burns!" Sofia whimpered.

"It'll stop soon," Amber tried to comfort. She prayed she was right.

Sofia's grip on Amber's hand grew tighter as the burning continued. As she started feeling tired, she fought it.

"Close your eyes for me," Amber gently ordered.

Sofia shook her head.

Not knowing what else to do, Amber started to hum. She ran her free hand through her little sister's hair, hoping it would work.

The day's events, along with Sofia's emotions started catching up with her. Coupled with the medicine, her eyes started to close even as she struggled to stay awake. The motion of Amber's hand running through her hair and the sound of her humming was having a calming effect on her.

Amber sighed with relief when she saw her sister starting to relax.

"That's it…shh, shh…" she soothed. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed before saying the three words she had never spoken to Sofia in the whole two years they had known one another. Praying her sister was too tired to hear her, she whispered, "I…I…I love you."

"She knows," Emily assured the older girl. "You did a good job. I'm going to take you back out to the rest of your family. I'll come and get you when Sofia's in recovery."

"Okay," Amber shakily replied. She steeled herself as she broke contact with Sofia. She allowed Emily to guide her out of the room. Arriving back in the waiting room, Amber couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Letting out a whimper of fear, she ran straight for her mother.

Miranda caught her and picked her up.

"Shh, shh, Amber, it's okay, its okay…Sofia's going to be fine. I promise. Your father and I are so proud of you," she kissed Amber's head and held her close. Glancing up at Dr. Hartfield, she asked her a question with her eyes.

"Amber did a fantastic job. I told her I'd come and get her when Sofia's done," with that, she was gone.

"Oh, Mom, it was awful!" Amber tearfully confessed. "Sofia…she was so scared! I did my best, but I'm not sure it did any good!" her last words came out in a wail that Miranda couldn't understand. Rather than having her daughter repeat herself, she encouraged her eleven-year-old to just cry it out. Once Amber was calm enough to listen, Miranda gave her a few sips of water. Sitting down in a chair, she secured her elder daughter in her lap.

"Amber, I'm sure it meant a lot to Sofia. In fact, I know it did. You really did help her."

Amber nodded as the remaining tears fell.

"I…I ta-told her I…I should have said it before! I shouldn't have waited…I…what if…" her voice trailed off as a new set of tears fell. She let out a sob as she gulped for air.

"Amber, sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath for me," her mother instructed.

Amber did so after a minute.

"That's my girl. Again?"

Amber obeyed. She took a few more sips of water. As she rested her head against her mother's chest, she felt her eyes start to close. She heard her mother encouraging her to sleep. Before Amber knew it, she was heading towards dreamland.

Amber's eyes slowly opened a little while later. She found herself still in her mother's arms.

"Mama?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Shh, it's okay, Amber, it's okay. I still have you," she assured her. "Sofia's out. She's in recovery now."

"May I see her?" Amber was fully awake at her mother's words.

"Of course you can," another female voice answered.

Amber glanced up to see Dr. Hartfield standing in front of them.

"So she's going to be okay?" Amber asked.

"Sofia's going to be fine," Emily assured her.

"Thank you," Amber softly replied.

"You're welcome," Emily accepted Amber's hug and hugged back. "Now would you like to see her? I'm sure she's going to be very happy to see you."

"Please?"

"Come on," before she lead Amber to recovery, Dr. Hartfield turned to the rest of the royal family. "I'll come and get you once Sofia drinks something and can keep it down. I want to keep her here for a few days. She can go home on Saturday."

"Okay," Miranda said.

"Thank you," Rolland echoed his eldest daughter's words.

"You're all very welcome," with that, Dr. Hartfield led Amber towards the recovery ward. Halfway there, Amber stopped.

"What's up, sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"Sure. It's right around the corner actually. Do you need me to wait outside for you?" Emily asked.

"That would be great," Amber replied, "thanks." She entered the room and did her business. As she was washing her hands, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally bright eyes had lost a little shine due to her being up so late. She could also see circles underneath of them from lack of sleep. But for the first time, Amber didn't care. All she wanted was for Sofia to be okay. As her mind floated back to the last thing she said to her, she shook her head as sudden tears welled up.

Just then, Dr. Hartfield's voice floated in from the other side of the door.

"Amber? I need to go check on a patient. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Amber called back, making her voice as steady as possible. As she brought her hands up to her face, which was now streaked with tears, she felt her arm come in contact with something small and hard. Bringing a hand down to investigate further, she discovered it was Sofia's amulet. The reminder that her younger sister had entrusted her with it after everything she had done just made more tears fall. "I can't be trusted…not after what I did…I'm so sorry! Why didn't I tell her sooner? Why did I…and now I might…I'm so afraid! Please, I know I don't deserve it, but I need help…" she let out a shaky breath as heart wrenching sobs filled the space. She was so upset, she didn't notice the amulet around her neck had started to glow. Hearing a knock at the door, she tried her best to stop crying. Thinking it was Dr. Hartfield, Amber said in a tearful, but clear voice, "Come in."

"That's the first time in my whole life someone's ever said that to me," a strange female voice declared in amazement.

Amber glanced up at the stranger's words and gasped. She stood up and backed away, unsure of what was going on. Standing in front of her was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a fuscia gown with a jacket to match.

"Wha-who are you? What's going on!" Amber demanded in fear. More tears fell as she gasped out, "Na-no, no, no, no…not again. This can't be happening again! Whoever you are, just leave me alone!" with that, she ran forward, pushed past the stranger and was gone…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also don't own any characters from Frozen or Aladdin. Same deal.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank everyone who waited for this chapter. The next one should be coming sooner than the last. Life's just been crazy. I also want to thank my friends, Jamie and Becca forh helping me with the song! Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 7

Amber didn't stop running until she got to a door at the end of the hallway. Darting inside, she shut it behind her. Putting her back to the wall, she caught her breath. She had just managed to calm herself down despite a few remaining tears when a knock sounded at the door. Without hesitation, she ordered, "Go away!"

"Now that command I'm familiar with," the strange female voice commented on the other side.

Amber silently willed whoever it was to listen. After all, she was a princess. People had to obey her. However, a minute later she realized that wasn't going to work with this person.

"Please, Amber, I just want to help you. The amulet wouldn't have sent me if I couldn't do anything," the stranger pleaded. "I promise, I'm only here to help. Will you please open the door?"

Taking a deep breath, Amber cautiously stepped forward. Reaching out a hand, she opened the door. Stepping back, she resumed her earlier position.

"Thanks," the stranger replied.

"Who are you?" Amber's repeated question was more out of wonder this time rather than fear. She had all but stopped crying for the moment. The only indication she had ever done so were a few tearstains on her cheeks.

"Princess Amber, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid," the stranger tried to soothe, "I just want to help. I'm Princess Anna. Your sister's amulet summoned me."

Amber blinked in confusion.

"I…I don't understand."

"I won't hurt you," Anna assured her.

Amber regarded her suspiciously, but finally nodded.

"May I sit down?" Anna asked.

Amber made room for her on the floor. After a minute or two, she asked softly, "Can you really help me? I'm so confused. I-I said something I'm not sure I meant and now, I don't know what to do!"

Anna nodded. Smiling gently down at the pre-teen, she reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I might be able to. What exactly happened?"

"I was helping my sister, Sofia and I said something to her I should have said a long time ago. But I'm scared…I don't know what to do now." Amber paused as a new set of tears fell. "The worst part is…I've done a lot of bad things to her. She probably doesn't even feel the same way about me. And if she doesn't, I deserve it…" with that, she glanced down as she let out a soft sob.

Anna's heart broke right there. Getting her thoughts together, she spoke gently to the crying pre-teen next to her.

"You know what, Amber? I have a feeling Sofia does feel the same way. She's probably scared too. It's hard to show someone you love them sometimes, especially when you don't know how. The good news is, you took the first step today."

Amber nodded. She glanced up, her tearful eyes meeting the gentle, compassionate ones of the older princess in front of her.

"I did?"

Anna nodded.

"So what do I do now?"

In answer, Anna gently took Amber's hands in hers and started to sing:

Princess anna:

When I was small

My sister and I

Were as close as could be

We played all day

And joked

We had a ball

Just Elsa and me

Then one day

Things changed drastically

For years Elsa stayed away

I was alone

Many days passed in this way

My sister stayed locked away, afraid.

She escaped to the mountain to be alone but free

However, when I told her I loved her, it made her see

She didn't have to keep her distance anymore

She could be my sister and be free

You're afraid your words

Were said too soon

Not sure your heart has the room

The only way to know for sure

Is to open the door

And let your true feelings flow

Show your sister the

True you within

Amber nodded. She gupled hard as Anna's words started sinking in.

"But what if Sofia gets mad at me for waiting so long to tell her. I was so mean to her when she first joined the family," Amber turned away, "it's probably too late to fix things now."

Anna shook her head. She lifted Amber's chin so that they were locking eyes.

"It's never too late, Amber. Trust me," with that, she finished her song.

Anna:

Now you're standing at a door

With a new world to explore

Take the chance

See where it goes

If you don't try

You'll never know

Let past mistakes melt away

By choosing love

You soon will see

Your fears disappear

And you'll be set free

Amber:

I'll take the chance today

Let my heart guide the way

I've waited far too long

To say what I have to say

It's time to let it go

Let my sister know

How I feel

I won't conseal my heart

It's time for a new start

Time to let her in so I can be

Yes, she needs to finally know

So I can be

Anna:  
So you can

Both:  
Be free

Amber managed a half smile for Anna. She locked eyes with her once more. "Thank you for everything, Princess Anna. I know what I have to do now."

"You're welcome," Anna replied before disappearing in a purple light.

Taking a deep breath, Amber gave herself a little peptalk.

"All right, Amber, you can do this. You can do this…" With that, she stepped out of the supply closet. She hadn't gone more than a few feet when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Amber! Amber, there you are!"

Whirling around, Amber found Dr. Hartfield coming towards her. "I figured the sound of that alarm going haywire must have scared you. Are you okay?"

"I am now," Amber replied.

"I'm glad. So, are you ready to go see Sofia? She should be waking up any minute now."

"I am," Amber replied. And as she followed Dr. hartfield down the hallway, she realized she was telling the truth. Entering a room a few minutes later, Amber looked around nervously. While it was true she knew what she had to tell her, she was still afraid to see her sister like this. Sofia looked pale against the cream-colored sheets. Her hair was coming out of the ponytail Amber had done and there was a bandage around the right side of her stomach.

"It's okay," Dr. Hartfield assured the pre-teen. She led Amber over to where Sofia was lying. Pulling a chair next to the bed, the young doctor beckoned Amber to sit down.

Amber did so, still unsure.

"Can I hold her hand?" she softly asked.

"Of course," Emily encouraged, "Sofia's going to be fine."

Amber nodded. Reaching out, she gently, almost hesitantly, touched her sister's free left hand. Glancing up, she saw Dr. Hartfield nod encouragingly at her. Gently taking Sofia's hand, Amber felt her earlier fear melting away.

"I'm here," she softly told her, "I'm not going anywhere. Sofia, please wake up soon." Taking a deep breath, Amber gulped as the next three words left her mouth, "I love you," with that, she sat there, hoping her sister would wake up soon…


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also don't own any characters from Frozen or Aladdin. Same deal.  
Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 8

Amber sighed and glanced at the clock. She had been sitting next to Sofia's bed for the past hour, waiting for her to wake up. Just as she was about to go find Dr. Hartfield, sure there was something wrong, Sofia started to stirr.

"Thank goodness," Amber murmured. She smiled as her younger sister's eyes started to open. "Hey, sis. You're awake. How do you feel?"

Sofia's azure eyes opened slowly. As she fully awoke, a whimper of pain escaped her lips. She squeezed Amber's hand tightly, not realizing she had squeezed too hard.

"Amber?" she muttered.

"I'm here, Sof. How do you feel?" Amber repeated.

"Really sleepy. It still hurts!"

"Dr. Hartfield said it would hurt for a few days," her older sister informed her. You did it."

"Uh-huh," Sofia mumbled. She went to adjust herself and felt Amber put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sofia, you can't move around much."

Sofia nodded. Glancing around, she noticed two people were missing.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Out in the waiting room," her sister replied. "They'll be back in a little bit. Emily said after you can drink something and not throw up, they can come see you."

"Okay," Sofia softly said.

A few minutes of silence passed before Amber broke it.

"There's something I want to ask you, but I'll wait until you're more awake."

Sofia shook her head.

"Ask," she turned to face her sister.

"Are you sure?" Amber hesitated.

"I'm sure," Sofia replied.

"Did you hear what I said before you fell asleep?" Amber asked before she lost her nerve. She prayed Sofia said no.

"I think so," Sofia replied. She thought back and gasped softly as the memory replayed in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Amber anxiously asked.

Sofia nodded. Locking eyes with her older sister she asked, "Did you really mean it?"

Amber gulped. She knew the truth, so why was it so hard to admit it aloud. As she battled with herself, she heard Anna's words in her head.

"Open the door and see where it leads you…Don't be afraid."

"Ye-yes. Yes, I did. I really did," Amber said.

Sofia smiled. Feeling tears come to her eyes, she let them fall.

"I love you too," she revealed. As more tears came, she turned away, "I was afraid you would never say it. I thought you hated me."

"Sofia!" It was Amber's turn to gasp. "I don't hate you. I…I should have said it a long time ago. I was scared."

"Of what?" Sofia asked. She was becoming more alert by the minute, most of the fuzziness was gone.

Amber shook her head.

"I was scared to let you in. I was scared to trust again after…"

Sofia held her breath. Amber had never opened up like this to her in the whole year and a half they had known one another.

"…after she left," Amber finished.

Sofia couldn't help herself.

"Who?"

Amber swallowed hard as tears came. Blinking fast, she managed to fight them back for the time being.

"My first Mom," she whispered. "She tucked me in for the night and the next day she was gone! The last thing I said to her was…I love you…" her voice trailed off as the tears fell down her cheeks. She tried to stop them, but it was no use. She soon felt Sofia's free arm pull her in for a hug.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I know I didn't know her, but I know she didn't leave because of you. I can promise you that," she winced in pain just then.

"Ha-how do you know?" Amber sniffed as more tears came. "I know I wasn't nice to you when you first joined our family," she glanced down at the ground, "okay. I was horrible. I-I'm so sorry! Maybe I did something to make my-"

"No!" Sofia sternly stated. She winced again. Taking a deep breath, she continued to speak. "Believe me when I say she didn't leave because of you. I'm sure of it. And I forgive you for how you treated me when I first came here," she assured her.

"How can you? I…I can't even forgive myself. You've been so nice to me and given me chance after chance and I nearly messed all of them up," Amber let a few more tears fall. Pulling away, she pulled the amulet off her neck and gently placed it back around Sofia's. "I don't deserve to wear this. Take it back."

Sofia gasped again, but this time pain wasn't the reason. She reached out her free arm and pulled Amber back for a hug.

"You kept it safe. You kept your promise. Amber, thank you," she kissed her sister's cheek before resting her head on her right shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to rest.

"Ya-you're welcome. It's the least I could do. Ba-but I have to tell you something," Amber took a deep breath. Steeling herself, she began. "I…I was crying in the bathroom a half an hour ago. I was scared for you and mad at myself-really mad. I asked for help and…the amulet brought…it brought a princess to help me. A real princess this time. Her name was Anna. Sofia, I'm…I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything again. I was just so scared and angry…I didn't know it would work…" she went to get up, but her sister's grip kept her there.

"Wow! Amber, you must have been in trouble. The amulet knew you were sincere this time. That's why it brought Ana to help you," Sofia explained.

"I ran at first," Amber admitted, tears subsiding a little. "I was afraid I had done something wrong again. I hid in a supply closet, but Anna followed me. She finally got me to listen and I understand now. I truly do. I understand what Rapunzel was trying to tell me and what Anna said."

Sofia nodded.

"Were you scared of Anna? I read about her. She's supposed to be really nice," her younger sister explained.

Amber shook her head. She absently combed a hand through her sister's hair.

"I…I was scared that…" she gulped. She could hear Anna's advice in her head, along with the song she had sung with her. "…I was scared you would hate me if you found out. I was afraid I would lose your trust again. And this time I wouldn't be able to earn it back."

"Amber…listen to me. I could NEVER hate you. Yes, I was mad when you took the amulet without permission, but I didn't hate you. You're my sister. I love you. That's something that will never change."

Amber gasped in surprise.

"Ya-you really mean it? You love me? After everything I did?"

Sofia nodded. She hugged her as best she could.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself," her sister gently advised.

"It's hard," Amber admitted.

"I know, but you can do it. I'll help you."

"Thanks," Amber softly said.

"You also need to talk to Dad," her sister advised. "It'll help you feel better about your first Mom. I'll go with you if you want me to."

Amber nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. "You should get some more rest. Are you thirsty?"

"No," Sofia replied. She let Amber help her lie back down. The minute she was comfortable, she asked, "Will you nap with me?"

Amber hesitated.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"If you lie on my left side, you'll be fine," her sister assured her.

"Are you sure?"

Sofia nodded.

Amber carefully climbed into bed on the left side. Once she was comfortable, she wrapped her arm around Sofia and gently pulled her close.

"Amber?" Sofia tiredly murmured.

"Yeah, sis?" Amber smiled gently down at her.

"Sing? Please?" she requested.

"Okay. What do you want to hear?" the older girl asked.

"Anything but Bigger is better," Sofia joked.

Amber laughed. It was good to hear her sister cracking jokes again.

Getting an idea, Amber started to sing a song she remembered from a long time ago. She wasn't surprised when Sofia fell asleep shortly afterwards.

"I love you, Sof," she whispered, "sweet dreams." With that, Amber closed her own eyes and joined Sofia in dreamland.

******

Amber's eyes opened an hour later. Stretching as best she could, she glanced down to find Sofia still asleep. Glancing at the amulet, she gently touched the pendant with her forefinger.

"Thank you, Anna," she whispered. She had just settled down again, when Sofia started to stirr.

"Am…Amber?" the nine-year-old sleepily said as her eyes opened.

"Shh, I'm right here," Amber assured her. She rested a hand on her shoulder. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh. Did Mom and Dad come in yet?" Sofia asked as pain shot through her stomach.

"Not yet," Amber replied. "Are you thirsty?"

"No," Sofia answered.

Amber frowned.

"Will you try to drink something in a little while?" she bargained.

"Yeah," her sister replied. She reached out and squeezed Amber's hand. "It still hurts," she hissed.

"Dr. Hartfield said it would hurt for a few days," Amber reminded her.

Sofia rested her head against her older sister's chest while trying to ignore the pain.

"I liked the song you sung," Sofia commented.

"I'm glad," Amber smiled at her.

Sofia was about to say something else when she burst into tears from pain instead.

"Shh, Sofia, it's okay. You'll feel better soon," Amber comforted. She was about to say more when Dr. Hartfield joined them.

"How's my favorite patient?" she smiled gently down at Sofia. The smile faded when she saw the state she was in.

"She's still hurting," Amber informed Emily.

Emily frowned.

"It'll hurt for a few days still," she informed her. "I'll give you some medicine that hopefully will help it feel better," she did so, checked a few other things before going to check on another patient.

"Dr. Hartfield?" Amber called her back.

"Yeah, Amber?" the woman turned around to face her.

"It's okay that I'm this close to her, right?"

"It's fine. Just stay on her left side," she advised.

"Okay," Amber turned her attention back to her sister. She was about to start singing again when Sofia suddenly pulled out of her embrace.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked, her eyes full of concern.

Sofia swallowed hard before she was able to answer.

"Amber, I…I'm…" she clapped her free hand over her mouth.

Springing into action, Amber grabbed an empty bucket off a nearby table. She had almost secured it under her sister's chin when Sofia threw up without warning. As she repeated the action, Amber managed to get the bucket in place. Feeling somethign wet hit her shirt, she tried to ignore it.

"It's okay, that's it. Just get it up," she encouraged.

As her stomach calmed down, Sofia concentrated on getting her breathing under control. She gasped when she saw the mess she had made. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the wet spot on Amber's new shirt.

"Amber, I'm sorry! Your shirt's completely ruined!"

Amber shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?"

Sofia nodded as she tried to will her stomach to relax.

"But you just got that shirt a few days ago," she protested.

Amber shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Sofia asked.

"Yes," her sister assured her.

Just then, Dr. Hartfield returned. She frowned when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Amber," she took the half-full bucket and rinsed it out. Setting it on the table, she left and returned with a new shirt. It was donated, but clean.

"Thanks," Amber replied. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

Emily directed her to a bathroom at the end of the hall. Once that was done, she turned her attention to Sofia.

"I'm really sorry," the young girl apologized.

Emily shook her head.

"Sofia, you have no reason to apologize. You're sick, you can't help it. It's just a quick clean up," she assured her.

"Emily's right," Amber chimed in. She sat down on a nearby chair until Dr. Hartfield had given Sofia a new set of blankets. "See? Good as new. And the color even matches my hair clip."

Sofia managed a small smile for her sister. The shirt was a nice shade of blue and pink. She figured Amber had gotten another hair clip from their Mom. She always had an extra one in her purse.

"There you go," Dr. Hartfield said after a few minutes. "Why don't you try to get some more rest. Then when you wake up, you can try drinking something and your parents will be in to see you."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. She got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Amber resumed her spot after Emily gave her the okay.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you."

"I know. It's okay. Sleep," she playfully ordered.

Sofia obeyed without question. She was exhausted. The last thing she remembered before sleep found her was Amber starting to softly sing again. After that, she was back in dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also don't own any characters from Aladdin.

Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 9

"Miranda, King Rolland?"

The couple looked up from the conversation they had been having.

"How's Sofia?" Miranda wasted no time in asking.

"She's doing well. She's still in pain and feeling sick, but it's normal. Amber did a wonderful job helping her. You two may come back and see her," Emily consented.

"Thank you for everything," Miranda smiled.

"You're welcome," with that, Emily lead them to the recovery ward. As the couple stepped inside, a precious sight met their eyes.

"Rollie, look…" Miranda pointed to where Sofia was lying. Her head was resting on Amber's chest and the older girl had a protective arm around her. "Isn't that the most precious thing?"

Rolland nodded.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself," he commented. He stepped towards one of two chairs next to Sofia's bed with his wife following. Sitting down, he reached out to rest a hand on Sofia's free hand, but reached too far to the left. As a result, a cup of water fell off the table. Thud!

"Rollie…shh! You'll wake them up," Miranda chastised. She sighed as she saw Amber's eyes opening. She prayed Sofia would stay asleep.

"Mother? Da…Daddy?" Amber yawned as she spoke.

"Hi, sweet girl," Miranda greeted her eldest daughter, "You did a fantastic job."

"Your mother's right, Amber," Rolland chimed in. He made sure to speak quietly so he didn't wake Sofia. "You were really there for your sister."

"It wasn't easy," she admitted with a frown.

"The right thing is often hard to do," her mother reached out and ruffled her hair. "But you did it and it meant the world to Sofia."

Amber nodded.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Her father asked.

"A little," Amber admitted. She frowned, "I don't want to leave her."

"It'll be okay," her father assured his eldest daughter, "your Mom will stay with her. We'll be back in no time."

Amber hesitated. Finally, she gently pulled her arm from around her sister's shoulders while their mother helped Sofia settle without hurting herself. Bending down, Amber whispered, "I'll be back, Sof. I love you," she kissed her cheek and stood. Taking her father's hand the two left.

Sighing to herself, Miranda shook her head. She was prouder of Amber than she had ever been in the last year and a half. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sofia let out a painful moan.

"Am…Amber?" Was the first name that left her mouth, followed by a whimper.

"Shh, no, sweetheart. It's Mommy," Miranda ran a hand through her youngest daughter's hair before her hand rested on her shoulder.

"Mama?" Sofia asked, still out of it.

Miranda smiled to herself.

"Yes, honey, you're okay," she resumed stroking Sofia's hair.

"Mom?" Sofia's eyes were open and alert now. Glancing around, she started to panic when she didn't see Amber there. "Wha-where's Amber?" Her voice was full of distress and fear.

"Sofia, it's okay. Take a deep breath," her mother gently instructed.

Sofia did so, succeeding on the second attempt.

"That's my girl. Amber went to get something to eat with your Dad. She'll be back."

"Okay," Sofia sighed with relief.

"Are you thirsty?" Her mother asked.

"A little," Sofia admitted.

Miranda poured her a new cup of water and held it while she sipped.

"I'm done," Sofia announced.

"Okay. I want you to know you did a great job today."

"Thanks. I was so scared," Sofia admitted.

"And that's okay. Amber was really there for you today," her mother commented.

"Yeah, she really was," Sofia agreed.

A few minutes of comfortable silence fell between mother and daughter.

"Mom?" Sofia broke it.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Is it okay if Amber stays with me tonight? Baileywick can stay with us," she added.

"We need to ask Emily if that's okay," her mother answered. "If it's not allowed, I will."

"Okay," Sofia frowned.

Just then, Emily entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" she gently asked.

"I still hurt," Sofia admitted.

"You'll hurt for about a week," Emily explained.

"Dr. Hartfield?" Miranda asked.

"Yes?" the woman turned to face the queen.

"Sofia was wondering if her sister could stay with her tonight. Baileywick, our castle Stewart can stay with them as the supervising adult."

Emily frowned and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, but that's against the rules. Amber's welcome to stay until nine and then she has to go home."

"Ba-but you broke the rules and let her stay before. Why is this any different?" Sofia demanded.

Miranda squeezed her free hand to let her daughter know to relax.

"No minors are allowed to stay with their siblings overnight. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'll be back to check on you later. Try to get some rest," with that, Emily left.

Sofia turned her eyes upon her mother, tears welling up.

"Mom? Can't you do something?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. You know how I feel about rules. If it makes you feel any better, when you come home in a few days, you and Amber can have a sleepover."

Sofia nodded as she fought back tears. In truth, her mother's offer didn't help her now.

"Try to get some sleep," her mother suggested, "I'm not leaving you."

"Thanks," Sofia softly said as her lower lip trembled. Lying back down, she faced away from her mother. Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall.

*****

It wasn't long before Amber and Rolland returned. Rolland handed a box of food to his wife, while Amber resumed her spot next to her sister. She set something down on the table before turning her attention to Sofia. Gently, carefully, she lay down next to her, wrapping her arm around her again.

"We have a problem," Miranda revealed to her husband.

"What's going on?" Rolland frowned.

"Let's talk out here," she set the food down and led the way out of the room.

A few minutes after they were gone, Sofia's eyes opened. She recognized the touch and relaxed immediately. Once she was fully awake, what had happened before she had fallen asleep came back to her. Before she knew what was happening, she was crying into Amber's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Sofia, it's okay, I'm back. It's okay, shh, shh…" Amber soothed.

"No, it's not!" Sofia tearfully contradicted her sister. "They won't let you stay tonight!"

Amber frowned.

"I'll talk to Daddy," she told her.

"It won't do any good! Mom already said she won't go against the rules!" Sofia started coughing as she let out another sob.

"Sofia, try and calm down," Amber advised. "You're gonna end up-" her sentence was interrupted by Sofia suddenly heaving. Grabbing the bucket, Amber had it underneath of her sister's chin with seconds to spare. She soothed her until she was done. "Can I move it?"

"Yeah," Sofia shakily replied. She took a deep breath as more tears came. "Amber, I don't wanna stay here alone!"

"You won't be alone. Mom will be with you," Amber reminded her.

"I want you with me," Sofia protested.

"I know. There might be a way we can fix it."

"How?" Sofia sniffed just as their parents returned.

"Sofia…what happened?" Miranda rushed to the bed. She put a hand on the nine-year-old's shoulder. To her surprise and shock, Sofia jerked away.

"Sofia!" her mother scolded.

Sofia ignored her.

"Sofia's upset," Amber explained, "she didn't mean it. Listen, is there any way she could recover at home after tonight? Emily works for us anyway."

Miranda thought about her daughter's idea even as she felt the sting of Sofia's rejection.

"I can ask," Rolland piped up. "I'll be right back," with that, he left.

"Sofia?" Miranda tried again.

"What?" Sofia snapped.

"Are you angry with me?" her mother inquired.

Sofia didn't answer, which gave her mother the answer.

"It's not my fault Amber can't stay tonight. You won't be alone. I'm going to stay with you."

"I want Dad to do it," Sofia stated.

Amber caught the hurt that flashed across their mother's face.

"Sof…" she began, trying to smooth things over. She knew her sister was afraid, in pain and angry, but she didn't have the right to take it out on their mother.

"Amber, it's okay," their mother assured her, "Sofia has a right to request whoever she wants right now."

"But she-" Amber tried.

"Sweet girl, it's really okay," Miranda reached out and patted Amber's shoulder.

Just then, Rolland returned.

"Well, everything's arranged. Sofia's coming home tomorrow after lunch. Emily will watch her there for the next few days."

"That's great!" Amber smiled at the news.

"Thanks, Dad," Sofia gave him a sincere smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now Amber and I will stay until nine and then we need to go home. You'll be fine with your Mom."

"Actually, Dad, would you stay with me? Please?" Sofia asked.

Rolland was taken aback. He knew Sofia loved him, there was no doubt about that.

"Of course. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your Mom?"

"I'm sure," Sofia replied. With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her sister's arms.

Rolland glanced up and frowned when he saw the look of hurt on his wife's face.

"Miranda, honey, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter," his wife tried. "Sofia's recovery is the most important thing. She and I will work things out. We always do."

"Be that as it may, I still would like to know what happened," her husband insisted. "Let's talk in the hallway." He turned to Amber, "Mom and I will be back."

"Okay," Amber mumbled, half asleep herself.

Once out of their girls' earshot, Rolland pulled Miranda into a hug.

"Sweetie, talk to me," he gently requested.

"Sofia's mad at me," Miranda explained. "She's really upset because Amber can't stay tonight and she's' taking it out on me."

"I'll talk to her tonight," he offered.

"Rollie, that's sweet, but we need to work this out ourselves," Miranda said as a few tears fell. "She's never pushed me away before…"

"Honey, I'm sorry," Rolland comforted his wife as best he could. He just prayed she and Sofia would work things out soon.

******

Sofia's eyes opened suddenly a few hours later. She went to sit up, but was stopped by a familiar hand.

"Sof, no. You need to lie down."

"Amber," she breathed in relief.

"I'm still here. Mom and I are leaving in a few minutes though. It's almost nine," she informed her.

Sofia nodded. She could feel a new set of tears coming.

"I really don't want you to leave," she softly said.

"I know. I don't want to leave. But you'll see me tomorrow. And tomorrow night, we'll have a low key sleepover," her sister gently hugged her.

"Okay," Sofia replied. She let a few tears fall, but managed to blink the rest back.

"Get some more rest tonight," her mother advised. "Before you know it, tomorrow will come and you'll be coming home. I love you," she kissed Sofia's forehead. Taking a risk, she reached her arms out.

Sofia hugged back halfheartedly.

"I love you too," she said.

"Take care of her," Miranda turned her attention to Rolland.

"I will," he promised. He embraced his wife and then Amber. "Take care of your Mom tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"I will," Amber replied. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he smiled at her.

"Come on, my sweet girl," Miranda glanced at Amber.

"Okay," Amber gave Sofia 1 more hug, stood and left with their mother.

Once they were gone, Rolland got comfortable in the chair Miranda had occupied for the last few hours.

"Are you thirsty, honey?" he asked.

"No," Sofia replied. "Dad, I'm really sleepy still."

"Get some more sleep then. I'll be right here. If I have to go anywhere, I'll wake you up and tell you."

"Thanks," Sofia yawned, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he assured her. Reaching over to the table, he pulled something off of it and handed it to her. "Here. Amber bought her for you."

Sofia took the present and smiled. The bear was purple with rainbow designs on her tummy.

"She's cute," Sofia commented. Hugging the bear close, she let sleep find her a few minutes later.

******

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Amber and Miranda had just arrived.

"Mom!" James ran into the foyer and threw his arms around his mother's waist. "How's Sof?"

"She's gonna be just fine," Miranda hugged her son back and ruffled his hair. "She's coming home tomorrow afternoon."

"All right!" the boy cheered. Turning to Amber, he raised his eyebrows when he saw her new shirt. "Nice shirt."

Amber ignored him.

"Where's Baileywick?" Miranda asked.

"In the kitchen. He's helping round up all the ducks," James smirked.

"Ducks?" his mother raised her eyebrows.

"Cedric," James said simply.

Miranda nodded. She accepted Amber's hug and hugged back.

"It's getting late. You two need to get ready for bed. Go on and I'll be up to say good night in a few minutes," with that, she left.

James frowned. Turning to his twin he asked, "What's up with Mom?"

"Come to my room and I'll explain there," Amber lead the way. Closing the door, she sat on her bed while James plopped himself in her spinning chair.

"So what's up?"

"Sofia hurt her feelings."

"What!" James exclaimed. "I didn't think Sof was capable of hurting anyone."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"She's not perfect," she reminded him.

"I know. That would be you," he quipped.

Amber shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm far from it," Amber softly said.

James frowned at the sudden look of regret on his sister's face.

"I was just joking," he assured her.

"I know. Anyway, Emily wouldn't let me stay with Sofia tonight and Sofia got mad at Mom because she didn't try to fight the rule. Mom was supposed to stay with her, but Sof asked Daddy to do it at the last minute. I've never seen Mom so hurt before."

"Wow…" James shook his head.

"I know Sofia didn't mean it. She was afraid and upset. I hope they work things out," Amber sighed.

"Me too," James agreed. "Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Night, sis," he stood and made his way to the door. Turning back, he added, "You really helped Sofia today. You surprised me. I didn't think you would go through with it."

Amber glared at him.

""Was that supposed to be a compliment?" she shot back.

"Yeah," he replied. Hesitating for a second, he took the plunge. Going over to where Amber was standing, he hugged her.

Amber hugged back, taken aback by her brother's actions.

"What was that for?" she asked as they pulled away.

James shrugged.

"Just because. Night," with that, he was gone.

Shaking her head, Amber got her own pj's on. Sometimes she couldn't figure James out. Despite this, she wouldn't have her brother any other way. A soft knock on her door made her jump.

"Amber, may I come in?" her mother's voice sounded from the other side.

"Yes!" Amber called back. She climbed into bed just as her mother entered the room.

"Hey, sweet girl. I wanted to say goodnight. I love you," she kissed Amber's forehead, knelt down and hugged her.

"I love you too," Amber replied. "Sofia will come around. I don't think she meant what she said."

"I know," her mother softly replied. Mother and eldest daughter stayed that way for the next few minutes. Pulling away, Miranda made sure Amber was warm enough, stood and left the room. "If you need me, I'll be across the hall."

"Okay," Amber said. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Miranda turned around to face her.

"Do you think Sofia will be okay tonight? She was really scared to stay," Amber frowned.

"She'll be fine," her mother assured her. "Sweet dreams, honey."

Amber closed her eyes, pulled her plush unicorn close and fell asleep soon afterwards. She just hoped her sister was getting some rest.

********

A fearful scream broke the silence of the castle a few hours later. Amber shot up in bed, shaking, tears running down her face. She shivered as the shaking continued.

"SOFIA!" she shouted.

It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard coming towards her door.

"Amber? What happened, my sweet girl?"

"Ma-Mom?" Amber asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"I'm right here," she assured her. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled the girl into her arms. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes!" Amber sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "It was horrible! Sofia was trapped! I tried to get to her, but I couldn't!"

"Shh, shh, Sofia's okay, honey. She's coming home tomorrow," her mother planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom, please stay?" Amber begged.

"Of course I will," she ran a hand through Amber's hair as she continued to comfort her. Humming softly, Miranda was successful in getting Amber back to sleep. Lying down with her, she wondered how long it would take before things were back to normal…


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sofia was wide-awake. She had woken up a little while ago and couldn't get back to sleep. Her stomach was still hurting, but she was also afraid. She didn't like being here at night. Shuddering, she hugged the bear Amber had bought her close to her chest. She hadn't even named her yet. Sofia was also feeling guilty for being mean to her mother. She hadn't meant what she said. She was just afraid and upset. Sighing to herself, she glanced out the window. She couldn't wait to go back home tomorrow.

"Sofia?"

Sofia glanced to her right to find her father awake.

"Did I wake you?" she frowned.

"No. Are you okay?" Rolland sat up. He stood and sat on the edge of her bed. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her in for a hug.

"No," she admitted. She sighed again, "I wanna go home."

Rolland sighed.

"I know you do, sweetie. You'll be able to go home tomorrow," he kissed her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt Mom's feelings," she softly confessed. "I was just scared."

"We know," her father assured her. "You need to talk to her. She loves you so much."

"I know," Sofia whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt her," with that, her eyes closed and she was asleep a few minutes later.

***Sofia's nightmare*****

Sofia shivered as the fire got closer and closer. As she backed up against the wall, she could feel the heat all around her.

"Help! Help!" she cried. Falling to her knees in an attempt to crawl to safety, she felt a sharp pain tear across her stomach. She could feel someone holding her down, which made her struggle harder. "No! Let me go! Let me go! Please! Amber! Amber!" she could feel tears streaming down her face, even as the hold grew tighter.

****Present*****

"Amber! Help me! Please! Amber!" Sofia struggled against the person holding her with all her might. Hitting out in fear and desperation. "AMBER!"

"Sofia, honey, it's okay. You're safe. It's Daddy," a gentle, male voice said in her ear.

"Let go!" Sofia begged.

"Sweetie, it's okay, you need to stay still," the same voice assured her.

"I might have to sedate her if she doesn't calm down," a female voice said.

Sofia's eyes opened a minute later.

"Dad?" she asked.

"I'm here, honey. You need to calm down," he advised.

Sofia nodded, even as tears streamed down her face.

"Dad, it was terrible! I was trapped and…I was so scared! I wanna go home! I want Amber! Please…I just want…" her voice trailed off as more tears flowed.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. You'll see Amber before you know it," her father hugged her as best he could.

Emily sighed. She waited a minute to see if Rolland could calm Sofia down. She didn't want to sedate her if she could avoid it.

"My stomach still hurts!" Sofia cried.

"I know, sweetheart. You'll feel better in a few days," her father assured her. He kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through her hair.

Sofia's breathing slowed down a few minutes later.

Sighing with relief, Emily spoke.

"Sofia, may I take a look?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Sofia choked back more tears. She allowed her father to lie her back down. She squeezed his hand as Emily examined the area. "Sweetheart, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"Eight," Sofia gritted out.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you some medicine to help you," with that, Emily administered the painkiller.

Sofia turned her tearful gaze upon her father.

Rolland hated seeing his little girl like this.

"Shh, just try to sleep," he encouraged.

"I can't!" Sofia cried.

"You need to try," her father insisted not unkindly.

Sofia nodded. She hugged the bear Amber gave her close and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"Will Sofia still be able to go home?" Rolland asked Emily.

"If she gets rest for the rest of the night," she replied.

Rolland nodded. He just hoped Emily was right.

****

The next morning back at the castle, Amber awoke earlier than usual. Getting ready, she went downstairs for breakfast. Entering the dining room, she found her mother and brother already seated. As usual, James was eating seven pancakes.

"Morning!" Amber greeted them.

"Morning, sweet girl," Miranda rose and embraced her.

Amber returned the affection.

"Is Sofia home yet?" Amber asked.

"Not yet. She and Daddy should be back soon."

"Good. I miss her," Amber sat down and dug into her own meal.

James nodded.

"The castle isn't the same without Sof."

Miranda nodded in agreement.

Just then, a duck entered the room. It waddled over to James and stole one of his pancakes!

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" James stood and made to go after the animal.

"James, relax. It's not like that was your last one," Amber reminded him.

James sighed, but sat back down.

"I thought Cedric got rid of them," Miranda mused.

"I guess he forgot a few," James commented.

*****

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Emily was doing a final examination to make sure Sofia was ready to go home. She had already gathered the necessary supplies, along with a duffle bag for herself.

"Well, it looks like you're good to go," she announced.

Both Sofia and her father sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," Sofia said.

Rolland nodded in agreement.

Sofia yawned just then. Closing her eyes, she tried to take a little nap before they left.

*****

Sofia awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. She recognized the voice, even though she wasn't with it at the moment.

"Sofia? Sofia. Sof…"

Opening her azure eyes, Sofia realized she recognized her surroundings.

"Amber?" she asked.

"Hey, Sof. You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I still hurt," she replied.

"Do you recognize where you are?" Amber asked.

Sofia nodded.

"I'm so glad to be back home," she said. "Where's James?"

"He's helping round up the ducks," Amber replied.

Sofia frowned in confusion.

"Ducks?" she shook her head. "What did Mr. Cedric do now?"

Amber rolled her eyes.

"It's not important. Are you hungry?" the older girl inquired.

"No," her sister replied. "I'm thirsty though."

Amber nodded. She picked a cup of water up and held it while her sister took sips. Setting it back down, she wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks," Sofia said.

"You're welcome," Amber replied. She caught sight of the bear in Sofia's arms. "Do you like her?"

"Yes. Thank you," Sofia smiled a little.

Amber grinned back.

Just then, Baileywick entered the room. He smiled when he saw Sofia was awake.

"It's good to see you awake, Sofia. Are you feeling better?"

"A little," she replied.

Baileywick grinned. He turned to Amber.

"Lunch is ready."

"Can you ask Daddy if I can eat in here?" Amber requested. "Please?"

"As you wish, princess," with that, he left.

Sofia shook her head.

"Amber, it's okay. You can eat with the rest of the family. I'll be fine. You can come back when you're done."

"Sofia, I want to spend time with you. Daddy will let me eat in here. Unless it'll bother you."

"I'll be fine," Sofia assured her. "Amber, you've done so much for me. You've been there for me since everything started. You need a break. Go eat with everyone else."

Amber shook her head.

"Sofia, I had a break last night. And I didn't enjoy it because I was worried about you," Amber confessed.

"I'm home now," Sofia reminded her, "you don't have to worry anymore."

"I had a nightmare last night," Amber revealed.

"So did I," Sofia admitted.

"That's strange," Amber mused.

Sofia shrugged.

"Amber, I want you to go eat lunch with Mom, Dad and James. Please? Do it for me."

Amber sighed.

"Okay," she finally agreed. She gave her sister a hug. Pulling away, she stood. "If you need anything, just tell Baileywick and he'll get me."

"I will," Sofia promised. "Now go."

Amber giggled.

"You have learned from me," with that, she left the room.

Sofia smiled to herself. Amber was definitely one of a kind. She liked to think they learned from one another. She was about to see if Clover was at her window when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she called, thinking it was Amber or James. She turned away when she saw who it was.

"Can we talk, honey?" her mother asked. She sat down on the bed, but gave her daughter space.

Taking a deep breath, Sofia nodded. She knew she couldn't put this off forever. She knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be easy, but she knew it had to be said…


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 11

"I'm glad you're back home," Miranda began. Her words were sincere. She was relieved her little girl was safe and sound. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Okay," Sofia replied.

Miranda nodded. She reached out, but stopped herself at the last second. She had to let Sofia initiate contact first.

"Mom," Sofia turned to face her. Even as she looked in her direction, she averted her gaze. She could feel an embarrassed blush creep up her face.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't mean to hurt me," her mother said wisely.

Sofia nodded.

"You don't have to say-"

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have been mean to you. It wasn't your fault Amber couldn't stay with me. I'm sorry I picked Dad over you. It wasn't nice."

"I accept your apology. I forgive you. You're right, you did hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Sofia whispered.

"I know," her mother assured her.

Just then, Amber entered the room.

"Sofia, Hildegard's here. She wants to see you. Are you up for a visitor?" she asked.

Sofia nodded.

"She's here to see me?" she asked in confusion.

Amber nodded.

"And she brought you a present!"

Sofia smiled a little.

"That was nice of her."

"Amber, honey, Sofia and I need to finish talking," their mother, informed her.

"Oh, right. Sorry," with that, Amber left.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Miranda asked.

"Of course," Sofia was surprised by her mother's question. As she felt her mother's arms wrap around her, she let the tears of guilt fall.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You've had a hard few days, huh?" her mother smoothed a few strands of hair out of her youngest daughter's face.

Sofia nodded against her mother's shoulder.

"Hopefully, everything will be back to normal in a few days," her mother kissed her cheek.

"What's that?" Sofia tried in an effort to lighten the mood.

Miranda laughed.

"Why don't we spend some time together tonight," she suggested.

"That sounds good," Sofia agreed. She wiped at her eyes and tried to calm down.

"I think so too," her mother agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Sofia assured her.

Miranda ruffled her hair, stood and left the room.

It wasn't long before Amber returned with Hildegard in toe.

"Hi," Sofia managed a small smile for her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone," Amber left the room.

Sofia motioned for Hildegard to sit down next to her bed.

"Oh Sofia! When Amber told me what happened, I had to come and see you. You must have been so frightened! I would have been hysterical if it were me. How are you feeling?" Hildegard asked.

"I was," Sofia admitted, "but Amber helped me through it. I still hurt, but I'm getting better," Sofia replied.

"I'm glad," Hildegard sincerely said. "I brought you a gift." With that, she handed her a book.

Sofia took it. Glancing down, she gasped.

"Hildy, this is beautiful!"

"You really like it? I decorated it myself," her friend told her.

"I love it! I especially love the little sailboat and puppy," she giggled.

"You really helped me and I wanted to show you I appreciated it," Hildegard said uncertainly.

"Thank you," Sofia put the book down and held her arms out.

Hildegard stood and closed the distance between them. Hesitating as she climbed onto the bed so Sofia wouldn't have to move, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked. "You can hug me. You just have to be gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you," Hildegard explained.

"You won't. I promise," Sofia smiled at her.

"Okay," Hildegard inched closer. Wrapping her arms around Sofia's shoulders, she hugged her quickly before pulling away.

Sofia raised her eyebrows.

Hildegard blushed.

"Are you okay?" she anxiously asked.

"I'm fine," Sofia replied. "Why don't you stay and keep me company until my Mom comes back with lunch for me."

"Okay," Hildegard smiled. She made to get off the bed, but Sofia put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You can stay there."

Hildegard nodded. Silence fell before she broke it.

"What do you wanna do? You're probably tired," Hildegard surmised.

"Yeah, I am," Sofia admitted just before yawning.

"I can read to you if you like," Hildegard offered.

"That would be great. Thank you," Sofia pointed to her bookshelf.

Hildegard got off the bed and walked over to the rows of books. Picking one out, she resumed her spot.

"Have you ever read the Enchanted Cove series before?" Sofia asked.

"No. Are they good?" Hildegard asked.

"Well, why don't you find out for yourself," Sofia encouraged.

Hildegard smiled and opened the book. As she began to read, she felt a warm feeling go through her. She had never really known what it was like to help a friend. Glancing over at Sofia, Hildegard realized she wouldn't trade the time she was spending with her for anything. She was truly grateful she and Sofia were friends now.

Ten minutes later, Hildegard glanced up to find Sofia fast asleep. Spotting the blanket at the end of the bed, she made sure her friend was warm enough. Going back to the book, she read on. She was really getting into it!

"Hey, Hildy?"

Glancing up, Hildegard saw Amber standing there.

"Shh, she fell asleep," Hildegard whispered.

Amber nodded. Going over to the bed, she bent down, kissed Sofia's cheek and ran a hand through her hair. Standing once again, she turned her attention to Hildegard.

"When did Sofia fall asleep?"

"A half an hour ago," Hildegard replied. With that, she stood, set the book down and followed Amber out of the room.

"Are you hungry?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm good," Hildegard replied. "I'm glad I came to see Sofia."

"She's happy you came too," Amber assured her. "You guys really got close after the enchanted painting fiasco, huh?"

Hildegard nodded. She frowned.

"It wasn't a fiasco. It was fun! And I…I learned a lot, thanks to Sofia."

"What happened to you two in there?" Amber inquired.

"Let's just say she helped me see things a little differently," Hildegard answered with a shrug.

Amber nodded. She led the way into the dining room. Sitting down, Hildegard did the same. The two talked until Hildegard went home an hour later. Once she was gone, Amber went to check on Sofia. She found her just waking up.

"Hey, Sof," she sat next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Sofia stretched or tried to at least. It was hard with the IV in her arm. Glancing around, she asked, "Where's Hildegard?"

"She had to go home," her sister replied.

Sofia nodded.

"I can't wait to get back to school. I can't believe I'm going to miss a few days next week."

"It's just so you can get better," her sister patted her shoulder.

"I know," Sofia sighed.

Amber spotted a book on Sofia's nightstand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's the present Hildegard gave me. Isn't it pretty? She decorated the cover herself."

"Ooh, I love the star jewels!" Amber squealed.

"Oh Amber," Sofia shook her head. With that, she and Amber looked through the book together.

*****

When Monday came, Amber awoke a little earlier than usual. Going to Sofia's room, she found her sister still fast asleep. Leaving her to rest, she went to get ready for school. It would be weird going without Sofia for the next few days. Entering the dining room, Amber wasn't surprised to find James eating a stack of pancakes.

"Moring!" he said around a mouthful of food.

Amber grimaced.

"James!"

"Sorry," he swallowed.

Amber sighed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's going to be strange going to school without her," Amber sat in her usual seat.

"It's only for this week. Sof will be back before you know it," James patted his sister's shoulder. "I'm gonna get ready."

Eating her breakfast, Amber left the table and went in the direction of her bedroom. She finished getting ready before going to check on Sofia before heading out.

"I'll see you when I get home, Sof. I love you," Amber ran a hand through her sister's hair, stood and left.

*****

"This assignment must be written from the heart," Fauna explained. "Think of someone who has changed your life. What happened? How did it make you feel? Did the experience change you in some way?"

As the class listened to Miss. Fawner, some of the students pulled out paper and pen. Some, like Kari, had to think about it for a few minutes. Others, like Hildegard, knew exactly what she was going to write about. Smiling to herself, she started her story. The sound of Amber's voice made her pause in her writing.

"Miss Fawner?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can it be about a member of our family?"

"Of course," the fairy replied.

Hildegard frowned. She wondered if her story would still count. Deciding not to worry about it, she continued working. She was so engrossed in her task, she didn't even hear the bell for lunch.

"Are you coming, Hildy?"

Hildegard looked up to see Amber standing in front of her desk.

"Yes. I'll be right there." She stuck her story in a folder and set it in her desk. Standing, she followed Amber to the cafeteria.

"So who did you decide to write about?" Amber asked as they sat down to eat.

"I want it to be a surprise," Hildegard replied.

"Oh. Okay," Amber shrugged. She tried to eat her sandwich, but she couldn't get Sofia off her mind. She hoped her sister was feeling better.

"Sofia will be better soon," Hildegard rested a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"She's never missed a day of school before," Amber mused.

"I know. It's best that she rest, so when she does come back, she's all better."

"You're right," Amber sighed as she took another bite of her lunch. She changed the subject just then.

"That journal you gave Sofia is nice."

"I thought she'd like it. She can write her thoughts down."

Amber nodded.

Before both girls knew it, they were walking back to class.

"Children, you'll have a little more time to work on your stories. Then we'll move onto science. And just so I don't forget, you will all be reading them in front of the class," Miss Flora announced.

"Brilliant!" James shouted.

Miss Flora smiled at him.

"Do we have to read them aloud?" Dezmen asked.

Yes," Miss Flora replied. With that, she turned her attention to some tests she had to grade while the students continued to work on their writing assignment.

By the time the half an hour was over, Hildegard had finished hers. She smiled as she read it over. She just hoped it was good enough.

Entering her palace after school that day, Hildegard hung her tiel coat in the closet in the foyer.

"Mom! Father, I'm home!" she called.

"They'll be home late," a familiar voice stated as a taller female figure joined Hildegard.

"Okay. Thanks, Astrid. Do you wanna have a snack with me on the terries?" she offered.

"No can do, little sister. I have to get ready for my date."

"Do you want help picking out an outfit?" Hildegard offered.

Astrid shook her head.

"What would you know about fashion?" she rolled her eyes.

Hildegard frowned.

"Just because I like simpler styles doesn't mean I don't know anything about fashion," she defended herself.

"I don't have time to play dress up," Astrid stated. She pushed passed her sister and headed back the way she had come.

Hildegard stood there, blinking back tears.

"I was just trying to help," she softly confessed. Following her older sister, she went to her own room. Closing the door, she put her backpack down on her bed. Getting out her writing folder, she pulled out her story. Deciding to give Astrid another chance, the eleven-year-old left her room. Knocking on a door across the hall, she waited.

"Hildegard, leave me alone!" Astrid demanded.

"May I come in?" Hildegard called back.

"Fine," the door opened a minute later. "Make it quick."

Hildegard gulped. Swallowing hard, she steeled herself.

"Um…Do you wanna hear something I wrote for school?"

Astrid sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

Hildegard nodded.

"It won't take long," she assured her.

"It better not. Kendal's coming around six to have dinner," Astrid informed her younger sister.

Hildegard almost made a comment about her sister having plenty of time to get ready, but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to ruin a good thing while she had it. Clearing her throat, she began to read.

"Knowing It All Isn't Everything. The day started out like every other. Little did I know as I got ready for school, someone I knew was about to change my life and help me change how I saw myself…As I stood there, telling Sofia about the most painful experience-"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Astrid interrupted. "It was what? Five years ago? It's not like you were scarred for life."

Hildegard bit furiously on her tongue as her sister's words hit their mark. Staring at the floor, she held onto her paper like it was a lifeboat. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "You never said you were sorry."

"What?" Astrid demanded.

"You never said you were sorry," Hildegard repeated. Her voice cracked with unshed tears as the horrible memory seemed to engulf her entire being. "You really hurt me that day. You might not have pushed me, but you did something worse."

"Which was?" Astrid challenged.

Just then, their mother's voice was heard outside the door.

"Astrid, Valerie's here."

"Finally," Astrid stood and pushed past Hildegard. Turning around, she hissed, "You need to let it go. I didn't do anything. Get over it," with that, she left the room.

Hildegard ran after her older sister. Catching up with her, she grabbed a hold of her wrist.

Whirling around, Astrid jerked away.

Losing her balance, Hildegard fell on her right knee.

"You're right," she affirmed, getting to her feet with some difficulty.

This made Astrid turn around.

"You didn't do anything to help. And that hurt me worse than cutting my knee," with that, Hildegard turned on her heel and fled the hallway. Getting to her room, she slammed the door and flopped down on her bed, heart-wrenching sobs escaping her throat. After lying there for a few minutes, she stood. Feeling pain, she tried to push past it. Limping to her door, she opened it and went in the direction of the bathroom. The sound of her name made the eleven-year-old stop in her tracks.

"Hildegard actually thought her story was good!" Astrid laughed.

"Was it really that bad?" Valerie asked.

Hildegard didn't wait to hear her sister's reply. Getting a drink of water, she headed back to her room. Closing her door, she went for her writing folder. Taking the story out, she took one last look at it before tearing it up. Throwing it away in the trash, she felt a new set of tears fall. She was kidding herself. She wasn't a writer. Nothing she ever did would be good enough.

Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, trying to make her voice sound as strong as possible.

"Hildegard, honey, your father and I were invited to a dinner party. Your sister's going to watch you."

"Do you have to go?" Hildegard asked.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," her mother frowned in concern when she saw her youngest daughter's red eyes and trembling lower lip. "What's wrong?"

"It's not important," Hildegard said quickly.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

Hildegard nodded.

"We're leaving in an hour. Astrid's having Val and Kendal over for dinner."

"Great," Hildegard mumbled.

"It'll be okay," her mother assured her. She hugged Hildegard and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," Hildegard replied. After her mother left, Hildegard wasted no time. Gathering some clothes together in a bag, she put her diary and a few special items in as well. There was no way she could survive a night with Astrid and her friends. Exiting her room, she ignored the pain in her knee as she ran to the front door of the palace. Wrenching it open, she gained the outside in a flash. Spotting a coach, she slipped inside. It wasn't long before she was joined by one of her favorite drivers.

"Why hello, princess. I didn't know you were going somewhere tonight too," he smiled at her.

"Uh, Sofia and Amber and I are having a sleepover tonight," she lied easily. She hardly ever did it, so she was able to get away with it.

"On a school night?" he asked.

"We're working on a project together," Hildegard explained.

"What kind of project?" the driver asked.

"A writing assignment," Hildegard replied. "I'll tell you about it on the way."

"Sounds good. Onward and upward to Enchansia!" with that, he flicked the reigns and they were off.

"Thank you, Derek," Hildegard breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in an hour. She felt bad worrying her parents, but she comforted herself with the reassurance that she would soon be with her friends. True friends who wanted her around. Friends who thought she was good enough, no matter what…


	12. Chapter 12

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank all my readers for being patient with me in regards to this story. I hope everyone likes this next chapter!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay until you get inside?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine," Hildegard assured him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied.

Getting out of the carriage, Hildegard felt her knees shaking as she walked up to the door. She could hear a bunch of laughter and shouting coming from inside. James was probably playing until dinnertime. Before Hildegard could gather her thoughts together, the door opened.

A man dressed in a royal blue outfit stood there. Hildegard tried to place him, but due to her emotional state, the name wouldn't come to her.

"Princess Hildegard?" The man questioned.

Hildegard nodded.

"Come in," he opened the door wider.

Hildegard did so. She blinked furiously as the warmth of the entry way hit her.

"Is everything okay? You usually don't visit Sofia or Amber this late," the man glanced at her in concern.

Hildegard shook her head.

"I…I'm sorry, I need to speak with Sofia."

"She's still resting," the man explained gently.

"I know," Hildegard swallowed hard as the sting of tears welled. She blinked again, "I won't keep her long. Please?"

Just then, James' voice could be heard from somewhere else in the palace.

"Bailiwick! Tell Amber to give me my ball back!"

Hildegard silently thanked Amber for her save. Now at least she could address the man standing in front of her by name.

"Bailiwick, please, may I talk to Sofia? I need…" Hildegard's voice trailed off. She had never spoken something like this aloud. It was foreign to her. "…I need a friend right now."

Bailiwick softened immediately. Even though the young girl was trying to hold it together, he could see real pain in her eyes.

"Of course. This way, Princess Hildegard," with that, he lead her into the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Bailiwick!" James called again.

"I'll be right there, James!" Baileywick called back. "Ah, here we are. Let me just make sure Sofia isn't sleeping. If she's awake, I'll let her know you're here."

"Than-thank you," Hildegard softly replied.

"Of course," with that, Baileywick was gone. He returned a minute or so later. He was frowning. "I'm sorry, Hildegard, Sofia is asleep. I don't want to wake her."

Hildegard felt her heart clench with panic.

"Uh, could I go in and sit with her until she wakes up? So she won't be alone."

Baileywick thought about it before nodding.

"That's very nice of you," he smiled at her. "Just try to be quiet."

"I will," Hildegard said earnestly. Entering the room, she sat down in the chair she had occupied a few days ago. She took a deep breath. She felt a certain calm come over her now that she was near the person she needed. She was still fighting back tears, but something deep down told her everything was going to be okay. Glancing around the room, she smiled. The room reminded her of Sofia. She had a simple, but beautiful taste. Almost everything in the room was purple with the exception of the bed frame. What wasn't purple was a light blue color. It reminded Hildegard of a sparkling lake. As she breathed in the room's smell, it calmed her even more. It smelled of roses mixed with strawberry and something Hildegard couldn't place. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt exhausted. Letting down her guard now that she felt safe, the eleven-year-old allowed her mind to relax. As it did, she fell into a restless sleep. It wasn't long before she felt someone lift her up. She opened her eyes and started to struggle against the unfamiliar touch.

"Huh? Wha-what's going…let me…" she mumbled as she tried to wake up. She soon heard a soft, female voice assure her.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. I'm tucking you in next to Sofia so you can get some proper sleep. Everything's okay…"

Hildegard relaxed upon hearing Sofia's name. She figured it was the queen who was tucking her in. She allowed her to without putting up a fight. Snuggling beneath the covers, she reached a hand out, desperate for contact. Feeling Sofia's hand a few inches away, she left hers there, giving Sofia the choice to take it or not. As she felt Sofia do so, she sighed with relief and let herself drift off to sleep.

*****

Hildegard cried out as she tossed and turned. She had to get away from them. As she continued to fight, she soon heard a familiar voice in her ear. It was soothing, but urgent.

"Hildegard? Hildegard, come on, it's only a bad dream. You need to wake up now. Hildy? You're safe…" the familiar voice soothed.

"Leave me alone!" Hildegard begged, her voice breaking with tears.

"Hildegard, come on…" the same familiar voice coaxed. "Open your eyes for me. You'll see you're safe."

"No! Please!" Hildegard cried. She suddenly sat up quickly. Letting out a sob, she glanced around. Not recognizing the room she was in, she started to shake.

"Hildegard, it's okay. I'm right here," there was that voice again. This time, it sounded closer than before.

Turning her head to the right, Hildegard locked eyes with the owner of it.

"Sofia! I…It was terrible! They were chasing me and I couldn't get away!" She let the tears fall as she explained her nightmare to the only person she felt would understand.

"Who?" Sofia asked.

Hildegard took a shuddering breath as more tears came.

"Hildy, come here…" Sofia reached out and pulled her friend close. She had never seen her scared before. She also had never seen her cry either.

"I…I da-don't want to ha-hurt…" Hildegard's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"You won't, I promise. You're on my left side," Sofia explained. With that, she pulled her friend in for a hug. She hushed her and ran a hand through her hair. Spotting a cup of water on her headboard, she got it down. Gently pressing it to her friend's lips, she requested, "Take a sip for me."

Hildegard obeyed without question.

"That's it. Just take a deep breath."

Again, Hildegard did so.

"Again?" The younger girl gently requested.

Hildegard repeated the action.

"Good girl. You're safe," she assured her friend.

"I know," Hildegard whispered.

Sofia smiled before wincing in pain.

"I'm glad," she sincerely replied. "Hildy, what happened? I'm glad you came to see me. It's been somewhat lonely here all day. But what's upset you?"

Hildegard gulped. Swallowing hard, she locked eyes with Sofia. As honey colored met azure, Hildegard found the courage and strength to answer.

"Miss Flora assigned us a writing project. I was the first one who finished. But I…I threw it away," she admitted softly.

"What? Why?" Sofia asked.

"I…I tried to read it to Astrid, she's my older sister. She made fun of me. Then my parents went out for the night. I…I couldn't stay there with her. Her words really hurt…I had to talk to you. I knew you would understand. I'm sorry…" Hildegard's voice trailed off as a new set of tears streamed down her face. She turned away in shame.

"Hildegard...look at me," Sofia rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Hildegard did so after a minute.

"You NEVER EVER have to say you're sorry for needing me. I'll always be there for you," Sofia said earnestly.

Hildegard nodded. She could tell Sofia was being honest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What was the story about if you don't mind me asking?" Sofia held her breath, not sure if Hildegard would answer.

Hildegard sighed.

"It was about you-us. I wrote about when you helped me in the painting," she blushed.

Sofia felt a few tears come to her own eyes. Blinking, she was able to fight them back.

"I'm glad I was able to help," she assured her. "But why did you throw it away? I've read a few of your other stories. They're really good!"

Hildegard managed a tiny smile for Sofia, which faded just as quickly as it had come.

"Thanks. I overheard my sister and her friend talking. Astrid said I was stupid to think my story was good enough to be read in front of the class."

"Hildegard, you are NOT stupid," Sofia declared. "Your sister shouldn't have said that. She was wrong. Listen, when is the assignment due?"

"On Monday," Hildegard replied. Then she added, "I don't think Miss Flora expects you to write one. She knows you're still sick."

"I know. I can help you rewrite it," Sofia offered.

"I can't ask you to do that," Hildegard dismissed.

"You didn't. I'm offering. I won't read it if you want to keep it private until Monday. I can just be here for you in case it gets hard or you forget some details of our adventure."

"You would do that for me?" Hildegard couldn't believe it. This whole friendship thing was still new to her.

"Sure!" Sofia smiled at her. "Like I told you, good friends will be there for you, even when you fall. You need a friend right now. Please, let me help you."

Hildegard thought about it for a few minutes. She nodded as a small grin spread across her face.

"All right."

"Great! I have some paper and pencils in my desk. You can use them," she offered. "There's a book on my dresser that you can use to put the paper against."

"Okay," Hildegard was about to get off the bed when something stopped her. Turning around, she hugged Sofia. "I mean that."

"I know you do. You're welcome," Sofia hugged back before pulling away.

As Hildegard sat back down next to Sofia, she started her story again. As she wrote, she glanced up every so often to check on Sofia. Her friend was alert and would often give her encouraging smiles as she watched her progress. A half an hour later, Hildegard wrote THE END.

"Would you like to read it?" Hildegard offered.

"Are you sure?" Sofia hesitated.

"You helped me. You have more right to read it than anyone else," Hildegard said.

"I'd love to. Thank you," with that, Sofia took the four pieces of paper. Smiling from ear to ear once she was done, she locked eyes with Hildegard. "It's perfect. Everyone is going to love it!"

Hildegard glanced anxiously at her friend.

"How can you be sure?"

Sofia grinned.

"Because you wrote from your heart. And that's what matters."

Hildegard smiled back. Taking the papers from Sofia, she glanced around the room for a folder to put them in.

"You can have a spare folder of mine. I have all kinds of cool colors and patterns," Sofia offered.

"Thanks," Hildegard stood and went over to the shelf the younger girl had indicated. Looking through the selection, the eleven-year-old soon found a blue and pink folder with kittens around the border that she liked. She held it up for Sofia to see. "Can I use this one?"

"Sure! Go for it!" her friend encouraged.

Hildegard put her story in the folder. Setting it on Sofia's desk, she wrote her name across the top of the folder in purple ink.

"There," she declared.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sofia called out.

The door opened to reveal her mother on the other side.

"Are you hungry for dinner, sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

"A little," Sofia ventured.

"Okay. I'll have Baileywick bring it up to you. Would you like some, Hildegard?" Miranda offered.

"Yes, please? Thank you, You're Majesty," Hildegard smiled shyly at her.

"You're welcome," Miranda returned the smile. "Baileywick will be up in a few minutes."

"Okay. You can tell him to take his time," Sofia assured her.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," her mother said. With that, she left the two alone.

"Tonight's chicken casserole night," Sofia informed Hildegard.

Hildegard grinned for the first time since arriving at the castle.

"That's one of my favorite meals!"

"Mine too," Sofia revealed.

"Thanks for helping me with my story and everything else."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for. And you're one of my best friends."

This caught Hildegard off guard.

"I am?" she was taken aback by the younger princess's words.

Sofia nodded.

"I think of you as a best friend too," Hildegard told her. "You were the first person I thought of after everything happened."

"I'm here for you whenever you need me," Sofia assured her.

"Same here," Hildegard vowed. As she resumed her spot on Sofia's bed, she knew she meant it. Little did she know how soon she would be called upon to back up her words with action…


	13. Chapter 13

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank all my readers for being patient with me in regards to this story. I hope everyone likes this next chapter!

"True Sisters"

Chapter 13

When Wednesday rolled around, Sofia was tired of staying home. She was doing better, even though she still hurt a little. Sitting up, she stayed still to see if the pain got worse. When it didn't, she tried standing. She had to do it twice, but she was finally able to walk without intense pain. Getting dressed, she went down for breakfast.

"Sofia! Hey!"

Sofia managed a small smile for Amber.

"Are you feeling better?" her sister gave her a small hug.

"For the most part," she admitted.

"I'm so glad! Are you coming to school with us?" Amber lead Sofia downstairs as she spoke.

"I want to," she replied. "We'll have to see what Mom and Dad say."

Amber nodded in agreement.

Entering the dining room, Sofia sat next to Amber. They weren't surprised to find James eating a stack of pancakes. His eyes lit up when he saw Sofia.

"Hi Sof! Are you feeling better?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Here you go, princess Amber," Bailiwick did a double take when he saw Sofia sitting there.

"Thank you, Bailiwick," Amber replied.

Bailiwick raised his eyebrows, but decided to take Amber's politeness whenever she offered it. Turning to Sofia, he addressed her.

"Sofia, how are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied.

"I'm glad. Would you like something to eat?" he offered.

"A little," she said.

"I'll be right back," with that, he left to get her a small plate.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amber asked.

"If I'm going to school, I need to try and eat. Mom and Dad won't let me go if I don't try," Sofia reasoned.

Amber nodded in agreement just as Baileywick returned. He set a plate of three pancakes and a small bowl of fruit in front of the nine-year-old. He also gave her a cup of pear juice.

"Thanks, Baileywick," Sofia smiled at him.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he left the children to their meal.

"Don't at it all, " Amber cautioned.

Sofia nodded. She ate two pancakes and a few pieces of fruit before her stomach started to protest. Drinking her juice, she set the cup down once she was done. Standing, she was about to go get ready when their mother joined them.

"Sofia, you're up! How do you feel?" Miranda checked her youngest daughter for a fever. Sighing with relief when she didn't appear to have one, she waited for her answer.

"A lot better, Mom. I still hurt a little, but I ate breakfast," Sofia told her.

"That's good. You can go to school on one condition. If you start feeling bad, you tell an adult and find a carriage ride home."

"I will. I promise," Sofia earnestly said.

"I'll watch out for her, Mom," Amber promised.

Miranda hugged Amber.

"I know you will, sweet girl. Okay, finish eating and get ready," with that, she ruffled James' hair, kissed Sofia on the head and left.

Once Sofia got her bag together, she went to wait for her siblings in the entrance hall. She noticed to her dismay that her stomach hurt a little more after she had eaten, but she kept it to herself.

"Ready, Sof?" James ran up beside her.

"Yup," Sofia grinned at him.

Before long, the three siblings were in a flying carriage, heading for Royal Prep. James started a conversation with Amber about their upcoming art projects. The two included Sofia as best they could, considering she had missed the last week of school.

Sofia winced as the carriage swerved.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked. She looked worried, "Maybe we should turn around."

"No. I'll be fine," Sofia insisted. "Amber, I promise I'll tell you if I don't feel good."

"Okay," Amber looked uncertain.

As they neared the school, Sofia winced again.

"James, stop the coach," Amber ordered.

"No, keep going," Sofia protested.

James was officially confused. HE glanced from one sister to the other.

"Keep going, " Sofia continued, "I'm fine."

"James, turn around," Amber contradicted their younger sister.

"James, I promise, I'm okay. Please, keep going," Sofia locked eyes with him as she spoke.

"If you're sure," at her nod, James continued the rest of the way to the building. Landing, the three siblings got out. Amber eyed Sofia wearily as they entered Royal prep.

"I'll be okay," Sofia softly said.

Amber nodded with a frown.

Entering their classroom, they went to their desks.

"Sofia! Hi!" Vivian ran up to her best friend. Hugging her, she received one in return.

"Hi, Vivian," Sofia greeted.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"A little," Sofia replied.

Just then, Hildegard joined them. She grinned when she saw Sofia at her desk. Running over, she carefully hugged her.

"Sofia! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Hildy," Sofia hugged back.

"All right, children, let's settle down," Miss Flora advised.

Everyone took his or her seats.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome Sofia back. I hope you're feeling better," she smiled at her.

Sofia nodded.

"All right. We're going to start a new art project today. Your assignment is to jump into another enchanted painting and then give a report on what your adventure was like."

"Awesome!" James shouted.

Miss Flora smiled at him.

"You will need partners for this project. For the first time, we will let you choose," she told them.

"I choose Hildegard!" Amber declared.

Hildegard shook her head.

"Sorry, Amber. I already picked my partner," with that, she turned to Sofia and grinned. "Partners? I promise, I won't be bossy this time."

Sofia nodded. She extended her hand to Hildegard.

Amber huffed. Since when did Hildegard turn her down as a partner for school projects. She understood when the teachers chose, the kids didn't have a choice. However, this was different. Taking a deep breath, Amber reminded herself that Sofia and Hildegard had become closer after their first adventure inside an enchanted painting. Glancing around the room, she went over to Cleo. Halfway, she retraced her steps. Going back over to Hildegard and Sofia, she spoke in a hushed tone, but loud enough for both her sister and friend to hear her.

"Hildy, you need to keep an eye on Sofia. She's still hurting."

"I will, don't worry, Amber," Hildegard assured her.

"Thanks," Amber turned to Sofia. "If you feel sick or your stomach starts hurting really badly, tell Hildy and she'll get you out of there. Promise me, Sofia."

"I promise," Sofia gave her older sister a hug. Pulling away, she turned back around so she could hear the instructions Miss Flora was giving them.

"Form a line," the fairy gently instructed.

The kids did so. They walked out into the hallway.

"Now you may pick a painting. Once you and your partner have agreed on one, I will hand you each a paintbrush. Then the fun can begin!"

"YES!" most of the students cheered.

Once out in the hallway, Sofia tried to focus on the paintings lining the walls. It was hard as she winced from pain.

"How about that one," Hildegard suggested. She pointed to a painting with a racetrack and hills beyond it.

"Sounds good," Sofia said as she straightened up.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Hildegard asked. Her tone was one of concern, not impatience.

"Of course. Come on, let's go!" Sofia grabbed Hildegard's hand and led her over to the painting in question.

Hildegard grinned.

"I'll be right back," she returned a minute or so later with two paintbrushes. She handed a purple one to Sofia and kept the blue one for herself.

"Thanks, Hildy," Sofia sincerely smiled this time.

"You're welcome," Hildegard replied. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," with that, Sofia took her friend's hand. Facing the painting, they pointed their brushes at the picture.

"Entivo paintuvo!" with that, Sofia and Hildegard took a running leap and jumped into the painting. As they entered it, they broke contact. Hildegard landed on her feet, but Sofia wasn't so fortunate. Landing on her knees, she winced. Standing, she tried to act as if everything was okay.

"Sofia! Are you all right?" Hildegard was at her side in seconds.

"Yeah," she stood unsteadily.

"Maybe we should go back," Hildegard frowned.

"No. I'll be okay, I promise. Come on, let's see what's going on down there," Sofia pointed down a hill where a fair was set up.

"If you're sure," Hildegard followed reluctantly.

Sofia nodded. However, as the aroma of popcorn and cake met her nose, she started having second thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the gate and led the way into the fairgrounds. She was determined to do well on this assignment, no matter what.

"Hot corn! Hot corn! Get your hot corn over here!" a man called. He spotted Sofia and Hildegard. Frowning, he addressed them. "I've never seen you girls around here before."

"We're new," Sofia explained. "I'm Sofia and this is my friend, Hildegard."

"Nice to meet you both. Would either of you care for a bag of popcorn?"

"No thanks," Sofia replied.

"I'll take one," Hildegard held out her hand.

Sofia nudged her friend.

"Please? Thank you," Hildegard added.

"You're welcome," the man replied. "There's a lot to do around here. You girls enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. We will," Sofia assured him. She followed Hildegard down a road lined with games and rides. As the scent of more food engulfed her, she winced as more pain came. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Why don't we sit down and watch everything for a while," Hildegard suggested. She pointed to a bench across from the Ferris wheel. "You need rest."

"Hildy, I'm okay, really," Sofia tried to convince her.

"Sofia, please…" Hildegard locked eyes with her.

"Don't worry about me," Sofia gently, but firmly insisted. "Let's go check out those horses down there," with that, she lead the way to a stall a few rows away.

Hildegard followed her, frowning in worry. She just hoped Sofia was right. As they got closer to their destination, Hildegard had a funny feeling things were about to go down hill fast. Catching up to Sofia, she smiled at the horses behind the fence. She had always liked them.

"They're cute!" she exclaimed.

"You like…horses?" Sofia winced as she spoke.

"Of course," Hildegard frowned as she watched Sofia lean up against the fence. "Sofia, maybe you shouldn't lean against the front of…" her voice trailed off as a clicking sound was heard. Pulling Sofia back just in time, both girls watched in horror as half a dozen horses made a break for freedom. As they stood there entranced, Sofia voiced what Hildegard was thinking.

"Oh no! They're heading for the food stalls!" with that, she took off after the runaway animals.

"Sofia! Sofia, wait! You're going to hurt yourself!" Hildegard ran after her friend. She just hoped she got to her in time…


	14. Chapter 14

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this next chapter! Sorry for the wait.

"True Sisters"

Chapter 14

"Sofia! Wait!" Hildegard ran after her friend. She knew this couldn't end well.

Sofia, meanwhile, was far ahead of the older girl. Taking a running leap, she jumped onto the nearest horse. Breathing through the pain, she held on tightly.

"Hi, princess! Thanks for setting us free!" The horse sped up as he talked.

"I didn't…mean to…do that," Sofia gasped as more pain surged. "You need to go back! Please!"

"No way!" The horse shook its head.

"Can you slow down at least, please?" Sofia pleaded. She swallowed as her stomach churned.

"Sure thing, "with that, the horse came to a stop a few feet away from a food vendor.

"Thanks," Sofia slid off gingerly. The minute her feet hit the ground, she almost doubled over. Straightening up, she suddenly heard someone calling her name.

"Sofia! Sofia, there you are!"

Whirling around, Sofia saw Hildegard running towards her. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it was hard.

"We have to get the horses to go back through the gate," Sofia informed her friend.

"After they're back, we need to get you out of here," Hildegard stated.

"Hildy, I'm okay," Sofia tried. Her attempt at normalcy was foiled when her stomach chose that moment to sear.

"I'm getting you out of here," Hildegard declared.

Sofia nodded. She blinked hard against tears.

"You helped me. Now it's my turn to help you," Hildegard gently insisted.

"Thanks, " Sofia whispered. "But we still have to get the horses back into their paddock."

"Leave that to me," Hildegard proceeded to drop pieces of popcorn on the ground.

"Ooh! Food!" The horse began to follow it. It wasn't long before his buddies joined the game.

"Great thinking, Hildy!" Sofia praised with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. As they neared the holding pen, the man who had greeted them sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you girls got the horses back. Thank you."

"It's my fault they escaped in the first place," Sofia frowned. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It was an accident, my dear. There's no reason to apologize," the man assured her.

Sofia sighed. She let Hildegard lead her towards the exit. They were mere feet from it when a puppy ran up to them. The puppy looked very familiar to both girls.

"Hey there, boy. We can't play right now, " Sofia told him. She scratched his head anyway.

The puppy barked before snatching Sofia's paintbrush out of her hand!

"Oh no! Come back! We need…that!" she gasped through more pain. She ran after him, Hildegard running after her. Crossing a field, Sofia suddenly dropped to her knees. Swallowing hard, she prayed she didn't throw up here. She didn't want to ruin the painting.

"Don't worry about the brush," Hildegard advised, "I still have mine. Besides, the fairies always have extras."

"A-are you sure?" Sofia shakily asked.

"Yes," Hildegard confidently replied. With that, she helped Sofia up and took her hand. Leading her back to the exit, she pointed her paintbrush straight ahead. "Paintavo out-" her spell was interrupted by a net being dropped on both of them!

"What's going on! Hey! Let us go!" Sofia demanded as strongly as she could.

An evil cackle met their ears.

"Not a chance! My mistress wishes to see you," a low voice answered. With that, the figure started dragging the net behind him. Picking it up, he tossed both girls into a carriage.

"What do we do now?" Hildegard whispered.

Sofia shrugged. Letting out a whimper, she shook her head.

"I don't know," she truthfully said.

"Me neither," Hildegard realized. She couldn't believe that had actually come out of her mouth.

They rode in silence for the next five minutes. The only sounds were the animals around them and the whimpers that issued from Sofia's mouth every few minutes.

"Shh, you'll be okay," Hildegard comforted. She wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I…I don't feel so…good!" Sofia revealed.

Hildegard got an idea. Spotting a scrap of paper a few feet away, she managed to grab it. Taking her paintbrush, she drew a fruit bowl. Touching the picture with her brush, she muttered something Sofia couldn't hear. A minute later, the older girl's creation was in her hands.

"How…did you do…" Sofia started to ask, but suddenly heaved instead. Tears streamed down her face as she lost what little she had eaten that morning.

"It's okay, Sofia, you'll feel better soon, " Hildegard comforted. "Can I move it?"

"No," Sofia whimpered right before throwing up again.

"Hey! What's going on back there!" the man demanded.

Sofia buried her face in Hildegard's shoulder as the nausea started to go away. She just wished the pain would stop too.

"Nothing, " Hildegard answered.

"You can move it now," Sofia informed her softly.

"Are you sure?" Hildegard asked.

Sofia nodded. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the pain.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped.

"Let me do most of the talking, " Hildegard whispered in Sofia's left ear.

Sofia nodded. She braced herself as the net was lifted up. She swallowed hard as the man let the net fall to the ground.

"Now, if you promise not to try and run, I'll set you free," he bargained.

"We promise, sir," Hildegard replied.

The man cut the net.

Once the girls were free, Hildegard helped Sofia up.

"What's wrong with you?" he glared at Sofia.

"She's sick," Hildegard replied.

"Where are you taking us?" Sofia demanded, leaning on Hildegard for support.

"I told you, my mistress wants to see you. She has a bone to pick with you."

"We didn't do anything!" Hildegard protested.

"Hildy…calm down," Sofia hissed in her ear.

Hildegard took a deep breath.

"Sir, I really need to get my friend home. She needs help."

"You two aren't going anywhere until you help my mistress," the man laughed. With that, he lead them into a castle. Stepping through a huge door at the end of the hall, he bowed. "The two princesses you requested, You're Majesty."

"Thank you, Dregger. Leave them to me. I'll see that they are taken care of."

"As you wish, ma'am," Dregger left.

"What do you want with us!" Hildegard glared up at the queen, hands planted on her hips.

Sofia groaned inwardly. She wished she could take over, but she was feeling too bad.

"Well aren't you the smart mouth. Maybe some time in the dungeon will teach you to watch your tongue…"

"No, please, You're Majesty, my friend's just scared. She means no disrespect…" Sofia tried to bow, but couldn't do it.

The queen raised her eyebrows.

"Well ,at least one of you girls has manners. What's your name, child?"

"Sofia," she replied.

"Well, Sofia, I've summoned you and your friend here because I have a little request. Once you've fulfilled it, you will be free to go."

"What's the request?" Sofia asked as her stomach clenched again.

"My puppy, Sparky, ran away. I've had all of my servants look for him, but they didn't succeed. One of them said they saw you girls rescue him from danger."

Sofia and Hildegard exchanged looks. This woman couldn't be serious. The puppy they had rescued had a new home. It couldn't be the same one, could it?

"What does he look like?" Sofia asked.

"He's brown and white with a diamond above his left eye," the queen replied.

Sofia gasped in shock rather than pain this time.

"We know where he is," she revealed.

"That's wonderful! You wouldn't mind bringing him back to me, would you? I miss him so much."

"We would, but you see, uh, he has another owner. We didn't know he was yours and…" Sofia's voice trailed off as she hissed in pain.

"You gave my Sparky to someone else?" the queen glared at the nine-year-old.

Sofia nodded.

"I'm really sorry," she insisted.

"We both are," Hildegard chimed in.

"GUARDS!" the queen yelled.

Two men with muscles and serious expressions entered the room.

"You called, You're Majesty?" one of them said.

"Throw these girls in the dungeon! They will stay there until further notice."

The first guard glanced at the girls standing there. He frowned.

"What could two little girls have done to warrant that severe of a punishment?"

"They gave my Sparky away!" the woman exclaimed.

"It was an accident!" Sofia protested. She doubled over in pain, almost throwing up again.

"Are you sure you want to throw them in the dungeon? This girl looks in need of care," the first guard frowned in worry.

"Put her in a room on the second floor, but make sure she's watched at all times."

Sofia sighed with relief.

"What about her?" the second guard pointed to Hildegard.

"Throw her in the dungeon. Maybe that will teach her to mind her elders."

"Hey! Let me go!" Hildegard shouted. In her struggle, she dropped the bowl.

The queen's shrieks of disgust as its contents spilled on the floor rang in both girls' ears as they were removed from her presence.

"After I get you settled, I'll send for our royal physician to look at you," the first guard assured Sofia.

"What about my friend?" Sofia asked.

"Moose will take care of her. He's good with kids," he replied. "By the way, my name is Rowen."

Sofia nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Rowen. My name's Sofia. My friend's name is Hildegard."

Rowen winked at her.

"We'll get this whole mess straightened out in no time. You and your friend will be back home before you know it."

"I hope so," Sofia tried to get comfortable on the small cot Rowen laid her down on.

"I'll be back with our physician. She's really nice," with that, Rowen was gone.

Closing her eyes, Sofia let a few tears fall. All she wanted was for the pain to go away. More than that, she just wanted to go home. As she fell asleep, she prayed Hildegard wasn't giving Moose too much trouble…


	15. Chapter 15

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sofia the First. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

"True Sisters"

A/N: Gracias to everyone whose stuck with this story and waited so patiently. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter 15

Sofia must have fallen asleep. The next thing she knew, she opened her eyes to the afternoon sun blazing into the window. Glancing around the room she noticed a young woman moving about. The stranger had skin like Lani and eyes the same color as Amber's. Her hair was long and pulled back into a braid that flowed down her back.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. My name is Alexandra. You can call me, Alex. I'm the castle's physician. Rowan told me you needed tending to."

Sofia nodded as pain shot through her stomach.

"I'll be gentle," Alex assured her. "You're Sofia, right?"

"Yes," the nine-year-old replied.

"Is it okay if I Take a look at your stomach?" Alex gently inquired.

"Uh-huh," she hissed.

Alex placed her hands on Sofia's abdomen. Going from left to right, she slowed her examination when she reached the right side. Her heart broke at the cry that issued from Sofia's mouth.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Alex apologized.

"It's not your fault. I had my Appendix out a week ago," Sofia explained.

Alex nodded. Gently, she lifted the dressing so she could examine the area. She soothed Sofia as she worked, her voice washing over the nine-year-old like a soothing lullaby.

"I'm gonna redress this with new materials," she explained. "I'll be right back." Returning shortly, Alex continued her work. Once she was done, she ran a hand through Sofia's hair.

Sofia found the motion comforting, so she didn't protest. Suddenly, she swallowed hard.

"Alex, I'm gonna…I don't…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt Alex help her roll on her left side just as something was placed underneath of her chin. Five minutes later, she found relief. Taking small sips of water from a cup, Sofia laid back down with Alex's help.

"Do you feel better now?" Alex asked.

"A little. Why am I still hurting?" Sofia asked.

"You need more rest. How did you get here?" Alex asked.

"My friend and I Jumped through an enchanted painting," Sofia explained. "It was a school assignment."

Alex nodded in understanding.

"You should have stayed home for at least three more days. You still need to recover."

"That's what my older sister said," Sofia sighed. "I should have listened to her."

Alex rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Rest here for now. Then we'll figure out a way to get you back home. You're safe here. I'll protect you."

"Thank you, Alex. The Queen won't let us go unless we get her dog back. But the dog has a new owner now. The man really needs him! I came here with a friend. The Queen locked her in the dungeon for being rude to her."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll help you straighten this whole mess out. Just rest for me. I'm gonna put some medicine around your dressing that might help the pain."

"Will it hurt?" Sofia inquired.

"Not at all," Alex assured her. She left and returned with a jar. Once she was done applying the ointment, she made herself comfortable next to Sofia. Humming softly, she was successful in helping Sofia fall back to sleep. After she was sure the little girl was asleep, Alex stood. It was time to set things right.

******

Sofia's eyes opened a few hours later. Lying still, she heard the sound of someone softly humming.

"Alex?" she softly said.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" Alex came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"A little. I still hurt, but it's not as bad," Sofia revealed.

"I'm glad. I talked to the Queen. She's agreed to let you and Hildegard go," Alex informed her.

"How did you talk her into it?" Sofia was amazed.

"I made a suggestion she couldn't refuse," Alex winked at her. "The man who owns Sparky is going to work for her so she can see him again."

"That works," Sofia smiled a little. Sitting up, she winced.

"Here, let me help you," Alex proceeded to do so. "Thatta girl. Do you need help standing?"

"I think I'm okay. Thank you for everything," the princess sincerely said.

"You're more than welcome," Alex smiled in return.

Once Sofia was on her feet, she allowed Alex to guide her out of the room. Getting into the entry way, the girl got a surprise.

"Hildy!" she welcomed her friend's hug. "You're okay!"

Hildegard nodded.

"Elmer and I played card games the whole time I was down there. He snuck me some food as well. Ready to go home?"

Sofia nodded. Turning to Alex, she smiled.

"Alex, this is my friend, Hildegard."

"I know. We met when I went to get her from the dungeon," Alex informed her. "I'm gonna walk you back to the fair to make sure you get there okay."

"Great!" Sofia was glad they wouldn't be alone in the beginning of their journey. The three talked about this and that throughout the twenty minute carriage ride. Alex kept an eye on Sofia to make sure she was fairing okay during the ride. Despite throwing up once, the ride was otherwise uneventful for Sofia. When they got to the fair ground, Sofia gave Alex a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Alex. Will we see you again?" she pulled away.

"You're welcome, Sofia. I'm not sure. You never know. Are you girls going to be okay from here?" Alex frowned in concern.

"We'll be fine," Sofia assured her new friend.

"I almost forgot, Sofia, here you go," Hildegard handed the younger girl her paintbrush.

"Thanks, Hildy!" Sofia took it gratefully.

"If you're sure," Alex still eyed them in concern.

"We're sure," Sofia managed a small smile for her. After one final hug, Sofia took Hildegard's hand as the two faced the painting exit. Together they said the exit spell. Before they knew it, they were back in the classroom. Again, Hildegard landed on her feet, but Sofia wasn't so fortunate. Instead of landing on the floor this time, someone caught her.

"It's okay, I've got you," a familiar female voice assured her.

"Amber," Sofia allowed her sister to steady her before she let go.

"Are you okay? You look terrible!" Amber frowned at the pale complexion of her sister's skin.

"I'm still hurting, but not as badly as before, thanks to Alex," Sofia told her.

"Whose Alex?" Amber raised her eyebrows.

"I'll explain everything at lunch," Sofia told her. Returning to her desk, she rested her chin in her hands. Not all of her classmates had gotten back from their respective adventures yet. Closing her eyes, Sofia let her mind wander. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

******

"Sofia? Sof, come on, it's time for lunch," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" Sofia mumbled. Her eyes opened a minute later. Locking them with a set of familiar brown ones, she sighed with relief. "Amber. Oh no! I fell asleep! Did the fairies notice?"

"No. You're fine. They're too busy lecturing James and Xandar for trying to bring a dragon back from the painting they visited," the eleven-year-old princess rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Sofia let a small giggle escape her lips. James was too much.

"Are you hungry?" Amber asked.

"I'll try eating a little. I'm still hurting," she admitted.

"You would tell me if it gets worse so I can take you to the nurse or try and find a way home, right?" Amber locked eyes with her sister again.

"I promise," Sofia assured her.

"Good," with that, Amber helped Sofia up. They grabbed their lunches and followed their friends to the cafeteria. Finding a quiet table near the back, Amber sat down, followed by Sofia. They were soon joined by Hildegard. The weird thing was, Cleo was nowhere to be found.

"So whose Alex?" Amber asked before Sofia had even opened her lunch bag.

"She's a new friend of mine-ours," she corrected herself. She threw an apologetic look Hildegard's way.

Hildegard waved her hand dismissively.

"I only spent a few minutes with her, including the ride back to the fair. You spent more time with her. That makes her more your friend than mine."

Sofia nodded. Turning back to her sister, she continued to explain.

"Alex is another castle doctor. She's really nice. She helped me when I got sick after Hildegard got thrown in the dungeon for being rude to the Queen."

"What Queen?" Amber turned to Hildegard, her eyes going wide. "You got thrown in the dungeon?"

Hildegard felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Yes. I shared my opinion with the Queen an she didn't like it much."

Sofia nudged her friend.

"Okay! I demanded she let us go," Hildegard admitted.

"Oh Hildy!" Amber shook her head. She turned to Sofia. "What about you?"

"She put me in a room to rest. I fell asleep. When I woke up, Alex was there. She took care of me and kept me safe."

"Thank goodness, " Amber breathed. She started eating her sandwich as did Hildegard.

As for Sofia, she picked at her food. She ate half of her sandwich and two apple slices. She left the pretzels for James. Drinking her juice, she closed the bag.

"I'm done," she announced.

"Okay," Amber said. She frowned at the pained look that crossed her sister's face.

"I'm gonna take a bathroom break before recess," Sofia stood. Wincing, she turned and left the table. She heard Amber say something about going after her as she exited the cafeteria. Entering the bathroom, she did her business. Sitting there, she winced as more pain came. She wished she had asked Alex for some of that medicine she had used.

"Sofia? Are you in here?" Amber's voice called out.

"Yeah…" Sofia breathed. Standing unsteadily, she opened the door. Washing her hands, she turned to face her sister. "I don't think eating was such a good idea. I'm really hurting…" she blinked back tears as she spoke.

"Okay. Let's get you to the nurse. Mom and Dad sent some medicine Dr. Hartfield gave them for you," Amber told her.

Sofia nodded. She let Amber guide her to the office. Entering, she lie down upon a bed Amber directed her to. Closing her eyes, she blinked back tears. She just wanted to feel better!

"Miss Adams isn't here. She's probably finishing lunch," Amber mused. She sat down next to her sister. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Sofia nodded just as more pain came.

"I should have listened to you, Amber. I should have stayed home. I wasn't ready to come back. It's my fault…I'm getting what I deserve…ow! It really hurts!" Sofia cried.

Amber shook her head. Reaching out, she wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Sofia…this isn't your fault. You thought you were ready. I'll be right back," standing, Amber went into the front of the office. Spotting a cabinet near the nurse's desk, she went for it. Her eyes scanned for a handle, but there wasn't one. The cabinet was locked. Hearing Sofia cry out just made Amber more desperate. Picking up a paper clip, she went for the lock. Sticking it in, she was about to try and pick it when her eyes landed on a box on the desk. Leaving the pick where it was, she went to get a closer look at the box. Peering inside, she saw a few bottles. Finding her sister's name on one of them, she sighed with relief. Closing her hand around it, she was about to turn around when a female voice spoke from behind her, making her jump. A very familiar one.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Amber?"

Whirling around, medicine bottle in hand, Amber gasped. Standing a few feet away, eyeing her with concern and a raised eyebrow was someone she never thought she would see again after their brief encounter in Tangu.

"Jasmine…" she breathed her heroine's name. "You're back! Wha-what are you doing here? If you need to talk to Sofia, she's in the other room."

Jasmine shook her head.

"This time, I'm here to help you."

"Me? I'm fine. It's Sofia who needs help, " Amber said desperately.

"Are you sure about that?" Jasmine eyed the bottle in the pre-teen's right hand. "Come with me. We need to talk," with that, Jasmine lead the way to a small out cove. Sitting down in a chair, she indicated for Amber to do the same.

Amber did so, her hands shaking from uncertainty. Was the princess she had admired since hearing about her when she was a littlegirl about to yell at her? She gulped, waiting for Jasmine to say her peace. Feeling tears of shame and fear come to her eyes, Amber glanced down, unable to look Jasmine in the eye. This was it. She was in trouble for sure. And she had nobody to blame but herself…


End file.
